Digimon: Archaic Story
by digimon263oficial
Summary: Una guerra milenaria entre el bien y el andracmon ha reunido desde el Dark Area un poderoso ejercito, y ataca a las tropas del bien, dirigidas por Seraphimon y el resto de los Tres Grandes Ángeles. Tras una serie de colosales batallas, sin un claro vencedor, finalmente, todos mueren trágicamente.Un gran malvado, decide, para su diversión personal,revive a los participantes...
1. Prólogo

Bueno, aquí os traigo uno de mis proyectos más ambiciosos un Fanfic Cooperativo:

**Historia:**

-Homenaje a Frontier-

Una guerra milenaria entre el bien y el mal. Grandracmon ha reunido desde el Dark Area un poderoso ejercito, y ataca a las tropas del bien, dirigidas por Seraphimon y el resto de los Tres Grandes Ángeles. Tras una serie de colosales batallas, sin un claro vencedor, finalmente, todos mueren trágicamente.

Un gran malvado, decide, para su diversión personal, revive a los participantes de la guerra, convirtiendolos en espíritus digitales, repartidos por todo el Mundo Digital. Además, selecciona a diferentes humanos, compatibles con dichos espíritus, para que se suman en la misma batalla a muerte que la de antaño.

**Aclaración: **

Este es un Fanfic Cooperativo ya empezado en Foros de Pikaflash, con 18 capítulos terminados. Sin embargo, debido al inminente cierre de los mismos, proseguirá en Foros Dz. Por ello, nuevos personajes dirigidos por los usuarios de Foros Dz, empezaran su historia a partir del inicio del capítulo 19. Los únicos integrantes oficiales y activos desde el inicio somos Nokyubimon, Crazy Aristocrazy, y yo mismo.

He aquí el prólogo:

* * *

**Prólogo: **

"La verdad es que nadie sabe cómo empezó aquella guerra; sólo conocen su oscuro final. Y sólo por lo que han oído a otras personas, a las cuales se los había dicho otras, y así sucesivamente. Nadie sobrevivió para contar La verdad.

Unos dices que fue Grandracmon, quien harto de permanecer aislado en el Dark Area, osó retar a Seraphimon a un combate. Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento quedo en tablas, y Grandracmon, buscando ser superior a las fuerzas del bien, reunió un ejército con los digimons más malvados, más poderosos que pudo encontrar. Se personó un día en el Castillo de Seraphimon, dónde fue apresado nada más entrar. Entonces dio una señal, y su ejército asedió el palacio. Y en una única batalla terminó todo.

Otros, por el contrario, dicen que fue Seraphimon quien comenzó el enfrentamiento. Su gran sentido del bien y la justicia, que a veces le cegaban, le hizo proponerse acabar con todos aquellos que se opusieran a él. Grandracmon representaba todo aquello que Seraphimon odiaba, así que decidió acabar con él. Dicen que mandó espías, para planear la intrusión al Dark Area. Dicen que incluso, llegó a sobornar a alguno de los siervos de Grandracmon para que le ayudara. Sin embargo, tras un par de intentos infructuosos, decidió pasar él mismo a la acción. Y reuniendo a todo su ejército, atacó el Castillo de Grandracmon.

Incluso hay otras versiones, menos verosímiles, como que Grandracmon trató de corromper a Seraphimon, sin ningún resultado, y este, enojado por tal acto, decidió acabar con él. Incluso hay otra que dice que Seraphimon, pidió un gran favor a Grandracmon, acabar con algún malvado, o ser el gobernador del Mundo Digital, nadie lo sabe, y este se lo concedió. El día que Grandracmon quiso que Seraphimon le devolviera el favor, se negó porque lo que le pedía era algo excesivo, o quizá demasiado inmoral. Enfadado, Grandracmon juró venganza a Seraphimon, y poco después comenzó la batalla.

¿Quién sabe cuál es la verdadera? Nadie. Todas podían ser ciertas, pero nadie en este mundo sabe cuál de las versiones es la auténtica, o cual al menos, se acercaba más a la realidad.

El enfrentamiento duró siete días y siete noches. Se desconoce el lugar en el cual comenzó. Aunque lo más probable era que el primer campo de batalla fuera uno de los territorios lindantes a las moradas de sus líderes, o incluso las propias moradas. Sin embargo, los participantes se fueron desplazando durante toda la batalla, y se fueron distribuyendo por todo el Mundo Digital.

Fue todo un espectáculo de poder y destrucción. Los mejores, combatiendo a vida o muerte. Arrasaron ciudades enteras, grandes áreas del Mundo Digital no volvieron a ser las mismas: bosques arrasados dónde no volvió a crecer la hierba, mares secos, desiertos congelados; hubo una transformación total. Eso sin contar, la cantidad de vidas desperdiciadas: no sólo hay que contar a los integrantes de ambos bandos, sino también a los pobres incautos que no lograron escapar a tiempo de las fauces de la muerte.

Con respecto al resultado, no hubo un claro vencedor, solo cadáveres, aferrados aún a sus armas, yacían en la tierra, para luego convertirse en polvo. Ceniza eres, y en ceniza te convertirás, podríamos decir.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, y la batalla se intensificaba con cada muerte.

El dolor y la venganza pueden ser buenas armas, aunque este mal mencionarlo. Nadie supo el orden en el que fueron pereciendo los guerreros de cada bando. Sin embargo, una cosa curiosa: contra todo pronóstico, tanto Seraphimon como Grandracmon cayeron en mitad de la batalla; pero los demás, prosiguieron el combate. Estaban tan lejos de sus dirigentes que nunca llegaron a enterarse de su muerte. Que irónico, si hubieran permanecido todos juntos, los destrozos hubieran sido menores, y la batalla podría haber terminado mucho antes. Eso sí, fue mucho más entretenido así.

No creo que haya ningún detalle más que mencionar. Al menos por el momento.

Ahora, el Mundo Digital, está sumido en un mar de caos. Sin luz ni oscuridad, sin bien ni mal, nadie sabe qué hacer. Si al menos la balanza se hubiera equilibrado hacia un lado… las cosas ahora serían distintas.

Pero claro, las cosas van a cambiar. Si ya fue entretenido una vez observar una guerra, ¿por qué no comenzar otra? Los mismos personajes, el mismo Mundo, pero con cuerpos, apariencias y carácteres diferentes.

Desde la oscuridad, mi oscuridad, desde la que observo, aquellos humanos que se correspondan con los espíritus de los antiguos guerreros que perecieron en batalla, vendrán al Mundo Digital. Yo me encargaré de elegirlos. Yo me encargaré de traerlos. Incluso me encargaré de crear los propios espíritus digitales. Soy poderoso, puedo hacerlo.

Preparaos. Los humanos que elegiré, no serán tan capaces como los que hubieran elegido los miembros de cada bando para que les representaran. Se corresponderán con ellos, pero tendrán defectos, muchos muchos defectos.

Se sumirán en mi juego a vida o muerte. ¿Estarán preparados para asumir el destino que les aguarda? ¿Variará el resultado con respecto a la otra batalla?

Espero no tardar en descubrirlo…"

* * *

Hasta aquí el Prólogo, espero que les haya gustado. El narrador en primera persona es ese "malvado digimon" descrito en el resumén. Sin embargo, la narración de los hechos que les sucedan a los humanos, irá en tercera persona (aunque al principio, al final, o ambos, puede aparecer una breve interrumción por este malvado)

Dentro de poco, el capítulo 1. Espero sus Reviews! =)

Digimon263


	2. Cap 1: El comienzo de Todo

Buenos chicos, aquí os traigo el capítulo1, en el cual, se introducen los personajes manejados por los usuarios de foros de pikaflash.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El Comienzo de Todo**

"He cumplido con mi trabajo por hoy. Aquellos antiguos guerreros del bien y el mal, ya están convertidos en espíritus, repartidos por el Mundo Digital, esperando a que algún incauto humano les encuentre.

Por un lado, acabo de llamar a los humanos al Mundo Digital. Todos, a su manera, han respondido a mi llamada…

Por otro lado, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, me he quedado con algunos espíritus, a los que he dado vida, convirtiéndolos en mis siervos. Tuve una gran revelación, y tras meditarlo mucho, decidí alterar las reglas de mi pequeño fuego. ¿Estorbarán mucho mis ayudantes a los humanos? No tardaré en descubrirlo: les he enviado en su búsqueda."

* * *

**Momentos antes... en el Mundo Real...**

Botó la pelota un par de veces antes de tirar. Miró concentrado la trayectoria de la pelota, como si eso fuese a ayudarla a entrar en el aro. Chocó contra este, rodó por él y finalmente cayó fuera.

-Maldición, tendré que empezar de nuevo – se quejó Jack, recogiendo el balón.

A falta de un entretenimiento mejor, había decidido mejorar su record de encestamientos seguidos, pero cuando estaba a dos de lograrlo ¡Pum! La pelota fuera.

Volvió a botar la pelota con fuerza, avanzó varios pasos y encestó dentro del aro.

-¡Sí! Así me gusta – exclamó sonriendo.

-¡Jack!

Una voz femenina lo llamó desde el interior de la casa, y pronto su madre estuvo asomada a una de las ventanas que daban al pequeño patio trasero.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Llévale esto al abuelo – le pidió, mientras le lanzaba una bolsa, que Jack pilló al vuelo.

-Está bien – accedió, mientras dejaba el balón guardado y cogía su bicicleta.

Sin perder tiempo, agarró con fuerza la bolsa de plástico – de la que no se molestó en comprobar el interior – y se subió a la bici, pedaleando con fuerza. Hacía el trayecto varias veces por semana, así que casi no tuvo que prestar atención de por dónde iba.

Aquella había sido una semana muy aburrida. A menudo decía que quería una vida completamente normal, pero sabía que no era verdad. Él quería acción en su vida, mucha acción. Pero el mundo no tenía tanta como él quería, o por lo menos, no aquel mundo.

En cuanto vio la casa azul de su abuelo, aceleró un poco más y apoyó la bicicleta en el patio trasero, como siempre. Se aseguró que la bolsa de su madre estaba bien y llamó al timbre. No tuvo que esperar demasiado hasta que su abuelo le abrió, con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Jack! ¿Qué tal hijo?

-Bien abuelo – la sonrisa del anciano fue correspondida – Mamá me mandó traerte esto – le mostró la bolsa.

-Oh, otra vez de recadero ¿eh? Bueno, pasa, no te quedes ahí fuera.

Ambos entraron en la casa. No tardaron mucho tiempo en entablar una alegre conversación, que solo fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Jack.

-Maldición, lo siento – se disculpó el chico, mientras comprobaba el mensaje.

-No sé cómo los jóvenes podéis ir pendientes de eso todo el día – rió su abuelo, pero al ver la cara del otro se preocupó - ¿Qué pasa?

-Dice "La aventura comienza en el Ocaso" – arrugó la nariz - ¿Y eso que significa?

-El Ocaso es la estación de tren que hay a dos cuadras de aquí – le explicó el hombre.

-¿Una aventura en una estación de tren? – cuestionó Jack escéptico.

-Nunca se sabe – su abuelo se encogió de hombros – a mí me parece bastante divertido, y puede que sea emocionante – se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda - ¡Así que no se a que estas esperando!

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro.

Unos minutos después Jack ya estaba de camino a la estación, todavía algo indeciso. El lugar estaba bastante abarrotado, pero decidió que si de verdad había algo allí, se daría en cuenta en cuanto lo viese, así que empezó a investigar.

Por los alrededores no había nada, nada de nada. Revisó el mensaje mientras entraba en el edificio, intentando encontrar alguna otra pista, pero solo decía lo que le había leído a su abuelo.

Como en la primera planta no encontró nada se decidió a montar en el ascensor. En el aparato no había nadie más, lo que lo sorprendió un poco, cuando iba a casa de su padre tenía que coger el tren, y siempre estaban llenos, alguna vez incluso había tenido que llamar dos veces porque en la primera directamente no entraba. Aunque claro, aquella era otra estación.

Una sacudida lo sorprendió, la máquina bajaba muy rápido ¿¡No se habría metido en un ascensor averiado o algo así verdad!? De pronto se dio cuenta de que había tocado fondo y ya no se movía. También descubrió que seguía vivo.

-Wow – fue lo único que pudo articular cuando observó la estación en frente a él. Si allí era donde se cogían todos los trenes, estaba decidido a cambiar su estación habitual por aquella.

-"La aventura empieza con el silbato" – leyó en un nuevo mensaje, que fue seguido de otro más – "Monta en el tren".

Jack no lo dudó, y se encaminó con prisa hasta uno de los dos trenes que logró encontrar.

* * *

Sonó el timbre para la última clase de Ana, apurada tomo todas sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón, sin notar que había olvidado su celular...La chica corría por que no quería ponerse de acuerdo para el trabajo de grupo que les había dejado su profesora de biología...A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz...

-Oye...Ana olvidaste tu celular...-gritaba una chica

Al llegar a su otro salón la chica de cabello rubio y corto le entrego el celular a la asustadiza chica de cabello largo...

-Ana dejaste el celular, ten más cuidado...-

-Gra...gracias-respondió la chica.

Al pasar la clase el celular de la chica sonó...No era raro que se le viera a Ana con el celular en la mano, pero todos se preguntaban quien podría ser...

-Número desconocido... ¿pero quién será?- Se preguntaba la chica con una cara de sorpresa...

"Quieres ser más social, ven a la estación del tren..."

-Que broma es esta...-Se preguntaba la chica...-Qué se supone que debo hacer...

En eso la maestra viendo que la chica estaba distraída le pidió que se saliera del salón...

-Señorita Ameli, me haría muy feliz si se sale de mi salón por favor...

-Pee, pero maestra...yo...

En eso unas bancas más atrás se paró un chico y dijo...

-Maestra lamento lo sucedido...yo le mande un mensaje a Ana y soy yo quien se tiene que salir...

Todo el salón se quedó callado he incluso la maestras...

-Bueno, pues si es así...-Murmuro la maestra

Hasta que fue interrumpida...

-No necesito que nadie me defienda...-Se paró enojada la chica...-No lo necesito...

La chica tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del salón hasta llegar a la puerta de su escuela ahí volvió a revisar el texto mientras corría...

"Quieres ser más social, ven a la estación del tren..."

-Debo ser...debo ser la mejor...

La chica lloraba mientras corría por todo el camino de la escuela hasta la estación del tren sentía que había hecho algo muy horrible así que no le quedó otra más que marcharse a algún lugar...En eso volvió a sonar el celular de la chica...

"Toma el ascensor hasta el último piso y sube al tren..."

La chica no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado así que se dispuso a tomar el ascensor, ahí escribió un mensaje para sus padres...

"Llegare tarde, me quedare a comer en la casa de una amiga...Con amor Ana"

La chica derramo una lágrima en su celular...cuando se abrieron las puertas la chica noto dos trenes y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al que tenía más cerca...

* * *

-¡Que te largues!

Lara golpeó con fuerza al chico que tenía delante de ella, el cual cayó fuertemente contra el suelo. Ella tan solo lo ignoró, mascullando un inaudible "debilucho" y siguió su camino. Llevaba media hora esperando al cabecilla de la banda, pero no daba aparecido. Bufó. Debió haber supuesto hacia mucho que eran todos una pérdida de tiempo, pero no lo había hecho y ahora había quedado esperando durante minutos enteros, "soportando" a camellos desesperados por vender la mercancía ¿No comprendían que a ella solo le interesaban las peleas?

Cuando iba a girar la esquina oyó ruidos de pasos y de frenos. En la calle de enfrente había dos coches de policía, y de él bajaban un par de oficiales, para volver a meterse y cambiar de dirección. Observó el callejón por el que habían desaparecido otros de sus compañeros.

-¿Una persecución? – Se preguntó extrañada – Espero que no sea el jefe, porque como me haya dejado tirada por esto voy a partirle las piernas – murmuró por lo bajo mientras volvía a reanudar la marcha.

Pero algo la detuvo de nuevo. Una vibración en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y lo abrió sin mucho entusiasmo. No hizo demasiado caso del número oculto, después de todo sus compañeros eran todos unos cagados y tenían miedo a ser rastreados por otros.

"La emoción espera en la estación"

Lara frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Pero de repente se dio cuenta: la estación del norte, esa con el reloj grande. Si no se equivocaba el territorio de Drake. Quizás hubiese bulla allí y se la estuviese perdiendo.

Cerró la tapa de nuevo y echó a correr. No había demasiada distancia hasta el punto de encuentro, pero no quería llegar tarde. Atravesó varias calles, empujando a las pocas personas que se encontró en ellas.

Pero en la estación todo era distinto, estaba completamente abarrotada y reconoció los coches patrulla de antes.

-El estúpido de Drake no se habrá dejado coger ¿verdad? – Se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba la estación pensativo – Maldición, y yo que quería patear traseros.

Un nuevo movimiento en su chaqueta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"La emoción espera en la estación"

-¡Que ya lo sé! – gritó Lara enfadada ¿de verdad se pensaban que no lo había leído la primera vez?

Con esas volvió a encaminarse a la estación. Para su sorpresa algunos policías ya se iban, pero lo hacían solos. Arqueó una ceja: eso solo podía significar que no habían pillado al que perseguían. Sonrió burlonamente y siguió caminando burlonamente.

Atravesó la muchedumbre sin mucha paciencia y pasó al lado de las máquinas de tickets sin hacer mucho caso, de todas formas no había ido hasta allí para coger un tren ¿no?

"Coge el ascensor de la derecha"

Lara apretó los dientes cuando leyó el mensaje ¿Pero quién se creía que era? ¡Ella sabía perfectamente cómo manejarse en una estación de tren! De todas formas se encaminó hacia el maldito ascensor y miró cuidadosamente los botones. La banda de Drake solía reunirse en el garaje, pero no había acceso desde el ascensor. Tendría que bajar dos pisos y allí encontraría la entrada. Hacía años que habían reventado la puerta.

Pulsó el botón y se recostó en la pared. Pensó en el mensaje. No tenía sentido que el jefe se lo hubiese mandado, si lo pensaba fríamente. No era su estilo, además de que lo del ascensor no cuadraba.

Una fuerte sacudida la sorprendió, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared contigua. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Miró la tabla de botones ¡Se había pasado de planta y seguía bajando! Pero ¿hasta dónde? Otra sacudida y comprendió que había tocado fondo. Las puertas se abrieron como si nada y Lara no pudo mantener la boca cerrada.

Nunca había visto esa parte de la estación, pero sin duda era demasiado impresionante como para no haber oído nunca de ella. Miró de nuevo el ascensor y frunció el ceño. Ella había pulsado el último botón, pero el ascensor había bajado todavía más. Era demasiado impresionante como para ser obra del jefe.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, su móvil comenzó a moverse, anunciando una llamada.

-¿Qué pasa? – contestó de mala gana, saliendo del ascensor y sorprendiéndose de que allí hubiese cobertura.

-¡Lara! ¿Dónde estás? – era la voz del jefe - ¡Llevamos esperando un cuarto de hora por ti!

-Y yo estuve esperando media hora – replicó tranquila, en aquel momento le parecía más interesante mirar a los dos trenes. Eran bastante extraños.

-Tuvimos un problema con la banda de Drake – explicó el hombre al otro lado enfadado – Pero da igual, mueve tu culo hasta aquí.

Lara miró a su alrededor, algo en su interior le decía que los mensajes decían la verdad. Allí empezaba la verdadera emoción.

-Don – lo llamó con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?

-Que te den.

Dicho eso colgó su teléfono sin más y observó el mensaje nuevo que tenía:

"Sube al tren"

-Como si necesitase que me lo dijeran…-

* * *

En un apartamento de una zona de la ciudad se podía ver claramente a un chico fumando un cigarro y viendo las estrellas en el balcón de su cuarto...En eso se escuchar un grito de una mujer...

-Yoshi...podrías bajar a cenar por favor...

-Mama lo siento no tengo hambre...

El chico seguía contemplando las estrellas con lágrimas en sus ojos... al lado de su mesa tenia lo que parecía un café caliente y un montón de pastillas de muchas marcas...

-Creo que hoy tampoco sería el día...-Se respondía el chico...

El chico apago su cigarro, cuadro todas las pastillas en un pequeño cajo de su ropero, tomo un sorbo de café y se acurruco en su cama...

A la mañana siguiente un sonido estremeció al chico...era su celular que vibraba eran nada más y nada menos que 10 mensajes de un número desconocido el chico cuando los iba a ver vio que ya era tarde así que rápido se paró...bajo de su recamara y salió disparado según el a la escuela...

-No puedo creer que vaya otra vez...

El chico saco su celular y borro los mensaje...el iba pensando entre la vida y la muerte que era mejor o peor o incluso quien podría o no criticar lo que el chico decidiera...pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular nuevamente...

"Lo más oscuro que guarda tu corazón hallaras la respuesta en la estación de tren..."

El chico se quedó viendo el mensaje y frente al paso un autobús que lo llevaría a dicha estación...si saber por qué o que lo motivaba el chico decidió tomarlo...

-Cóbreme uno me deja en la estación de tren...

-Claro que si joven- Respondió el amable conductor...

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico llego a la estación ahí recibió un mensaje nuevo...

"Toma el elevador hasta la última planta y ahí toma el tren..."

El chico tomo el ascensor pero no subió a ningún tren cuando llego a la última planta vio dos trenes uno azul y otro rojo...se recargo en una pared escondido entre las sombras y vio muchos chicos y chicas subir a los diferentes trenes...

-Qué extraño...- Pensó el chico para sí mismo.-

Cuando se escuchó el silbido de que el tren partiría decidió aventurarse al primer tren que tenía más cerca y ver qué pasaba...

* * *

Sonó la alarma del antiguo y lujoso reloj de la habitación de Michel, eran las 9:00 de la mañana, hora de levantarse de la cama.

El chico abrió los ojos y estos quedaron cegados por la luz del sol que penetraba la ventana semi abierta. Entonces, alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación.

-..Adelante...- contestó el joven.

Su mayordomo entró en la habitación con su desayuno.

-Llévate eso, no tengo ganas de desayunar...-

El mayordomo contestó:

-Joven Michel, debe alimentarse, si pasa los días deprimidos y sin comer solo empeorara su salud…-

Michel indiferente a las palabras de su mayordomo cambó de tema:

-¿Ya ha venido?- preguntó.

-No…- contestó el mayordomo, frío, seco.

Tras aquella respuesta de su mayordomo, Michel se deprimió.

-"Amadeus...hermano... ¿por qué te fuiste? Debes estar destrozado, que nuestros padres sean asesinados por tu propio amigo, y que luego tú lo asesines a él... pero... dónde te has metido... hace 2 semanas que te fuiste"- pensó el joven…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Su móvil estaba sonando.

-¿Un mensaje?- exclamó.- Que raro, no suelo recibir mensajes de nadie…-

El mensaje provenía de un número desconocido. Decía:

"Sé lo que estás buscando, y también se dónde se encuentra, si quieres verlo dirígete a la estación de trenes más cercana"

Michel quedó en shock por el mensaje. Inmediatamente pensó que había sido su hermano quien le había enviado el mensaje; para encontrarse en la estación de trenes.

Sin dudarlo, le pidió a su mayordomo que lo llevara a la estación más cercana en su limusina. Este obedeció, y se pusieron en camino.

Al llegar a la estación, Michel se bajó de la limusina, e indicó a su mayordomo que esperara allí hasta su regreso. Entro en el gran edificio que componía la estación, caminando algo tímido, debido a que no acostumbraba estar en lugares tan concurridos.

El constante ruido de los trenes y de las personas hablando lo estaban sacando de quicio, su mirada expresaba repugnancia hacia los demás, de a poco un fuerte dolor de cabeza se iba apoderando de él…

En ese momento sonó su móvil. Era otro mensaje:

-"Ya estás muy cerca, toma el ascensor y baja al último piso" – decía.

El joven obedeció y entró en el ascensor. A mitad del recorrido el ascensor aumentó considerablemente la velocidad, asustando a Michel, hasta que de repente frenó. El joven bajó y se encontró con una gran sala, repleta de vías de tren, pero en la que solo había 2 trenes, uno rojo y uno azul.

Comenzó a sospechar que algo andaba mal, pero sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar el móvil volvió a sonar. Esta vez, el mensaje decía:

-"Ya casi, solo súbete a un tren"-

Entonces, Michel, con la fantasiosa idea de encontrar a su hermano dentro; decidió subir al tren más cercano. Era el tren rojo.

* * *

Sonia era la única hija de dos chefs acaudalados, lo que la había convertido en una chica malcriada, inmadura y problemática, que se metía en un lío tras otro. Eso le había impedido hacer amigos permanentes. Sus padres hasta habían pensado en enviarla a un internado para chicas, para chicas de su misma clase…

Por ello, antes de nada, Sonia había sido mandada a Japón como estudiante de intercambio por dos semanas... para probar su comportamiento… De esas dos semanas, sólo asistió a clases durante la primera, lo que ocasionó que fuera devuelta inmediatamente; y que de aquel viaje, Sonia sólo conservara el uniforme de escuela que usó allá, porque le pareció bonito.

Al regresar de Japón, Sonia recibió otra desagradable sorpresa: Sus padres habían decidido que ya no iban a tolerar el mal comportamiento de su hija y han encontrado un internado especial para ingresarla ahí una vez terminado el ciclo escolar, por lo que la chica se dio cuenta de que tenía los días contados.

Mientras caminaba sin saber qué hacer, Sonia se sentó un banco de un parque y comenzó a llorar al creer que ni sus propios padres la querían. Entonces apareció ante ella una chica, la cual en apariencia parecía una linda e inocente niña de 10 años. La desconocida se presentó como Erika y aclaró que, a pesar de su apariencia, era en realidad una chica de 15 años.

Al ver que Erika le ofrecía su amistad con auténtica sinceridad, Sonia le contó sus problemas con absoluta confianza; así, Erika se convirtió en su primer y única amiga verdadera...

Pero Sonia continuó metiéndose en un problema tras otro... Por ejemplo, durante la hora del almuerzo, solía discutir con una nueva estudiante, quien era demasiado arrogante y buscaba sentarse en un lugar sin importar con quién.

Aquel día, Sonia se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo sin problemas cuando, repentinamente, su móvil sonó y, aunque el número no estaba registrado, el mensaje sí lo estaba:

"Quieres escapar de este mundo y vivir aventuras, lo sé. Ve a la estación más cercana y consíguelo".

En un principio, Sonia pensó que el mensaje era de Erika, pero ella conocía su número, así que creyó que alguien le jugaba una broma, así que apagó el celular para seguir almorzando a gusto; entonces la nueva y arrogante estudiante se volvió a cruzar en su camino...

-¡Oye tú! -dijo la chica arrogante, con superioridad- Estás sentada en MI lugar, así que apártate o no respondo.

-Para tu información, yo llegué aquí mucho antes que tú -contestó Sonia, molesta- Así que el lugar es mío.-

-¡No digas mentiras! -exclamó la chica, abofeteando a Sonia y provocando el enojo de ésta- ¡Yo decido dónde sentarme, así que lárgate de mi sitio o...!-

Sonia se enfureció al recibir aquella bofetada y eso causó que la chica dejara salir toda esa ira que llevaba reprimida desde hace varios días. Se abalanzó contra la nueva estudiante y la golpeó en la cara repetidas ocasiones, sin dejar oportunidad a la pobre muchacha de defenderse. Entre dos estudiantes lograron separar a las dos chicas, pero Sonia se zafó de ellos a la fuerza mientras observaba a todos los presentes con una mirada llena de odio...

-¿ASÍ O QUIERES MÁS? -exclamó Sonia furiosa a la vez que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas- ¡ESTO ES LO QUE OBTIENEN CUANDO ME HACEN ENFADAR! ¿ASÍ QUE QUIÉN SIGUE? ¿EH?-

Todos observaron a Sonia con temor al ver una faceta que ni la misma chica sabía que tenía.

Uno de los profesores examinó a la alumna golpeada y dijo asustado:

-¡Llamen una ambulancia! ¡La chica no reacciona!-

La mirada de furia que tenía Sonia cambió por una de temor al escuchar esas palabras, al creer que había matado a la nueva estudiante. Decidió salir huyendo del instituto sin siquiera saber que la chica malherida comenzaba a moverse. Lamentablemente, Sonia salió corriendo del lugar sin saber que no había matado a nadie.

La chica continuó corriendo hasta que, sin darse cuenta, terminó llegando a la estación del tren y recordó aquél mensaje, por lo que decidió entrar y abordar el primer tren hacia cualquier destino lo más lejano posible

Sonia volvió a encender nuevamente el mensaje y descubrió que alguien le mandó otro mensaje anónimo.

-"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso".- decía.

Sonia, al creer que sus padres estaban ya enterados del homicidio que cree haber cometido, y que los maestros de la escuela ya llamaron a la policía para encarcelarla, decidió tomar aquello como una oportunidad para huir adonde nadie la conozca. Se acercó al ascensor más cercano y ahí se encontró con Erika...

* * *

Erika nació en el seno de una familia pobre; su padre era un obrero y su madre era una enfermera; también es la segunda hija de la familia, así como el retoño de en medio.

Pero lo que distinguió a Erika de su hermana mayor y de su hermano menor, fue que ella nació con un coeficiente intelectual bastante elevado, con lo que ganó una beca para estudiar en la universidad; esto hizo que la chica llegara a estudiar hasta cinco doctorados, incluyendo medicina, ciencias y química.

Un día, cuando Erika tenía 11 años, su hermano menor, de 8, cayó víctima de una enfermedad misteriosa, la cual no tenía cura y le quitó irremediablemente la vida; esto causó que la familia quedara destrozada y que Erika se dedicara a buscar una cura para todas esas enfermedades que fueran incurables, lo cual marcó su carrera.

Lamentablemente, nadie a excepción de su familia toma a Erika muy en serio, en especial por su apariencia, ya que la chica tiene la estatura de una niña de 10 años, y eso no es todo: La ropa que ella usa es la de una niña de esa edad; esto debido a la situación económica de su familia.

Aun así, sus padres y su hermana lograron ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarle a Erika el laptop que tanto deseaba. Desde entonces lo usa para sus estudios y lo lleva a todos lados.

Hace poco, Erika conoció a una chica de su edad llamada Sonia, y ambas se convirtieron en grandes amigas. Desde entonces, ya que ambas se confiaba la una a la otra sus problemas.

Un día, Erika recibió un e-mail mientras trabajaba en su laptop…

-"Quieres escapar de este mundo y vivir aventuras, lo sé. Ve a la estación más cercana y consíguelo".- decía.

Al principio, Erika pensó que el e-mail era de Sonia, pero ella conocía su e-mail y el del mensaje estaba extrañamente protegido, por lo que decidió ir a investigar al respecto, no sin antes decirle a sus padres que saldría por un momento, llevando su laptop en una mochila.

La chica se encaminó directamente hacia la estación de tren. Cuando hubo llego, recibió otro mensaje:

-"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso".- decía.

De nuevo, el e-mail estaba protegido y Erika comenzaba a pensar que alguien quería gastarle una broma muy pesada, pero aun así, la chica decide acatar el mensaje para llegar al fondo del asunto.

Entró al ascensor más cercano y está a punto de presionar el botón con dirección hacia abajo cuando observa que alguien más quería tomar el ascensor: era Sonia. Venía llorando y su ropa y sus manos estaban manchadas de rojo…

-¿Sonia? ¿Pero qué te pasó? -preguntó Erika alarmada- Tu ropa y tus manos... ¿es sangre?

-Erika... -sollozó aún más Sonia antes de abrazar a su amiga-"¡Erika! ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!-

-Sonia, ¿pero qué te ha pasado? -preguntó Erika devolviendo el abrazo- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué vienes así?-

-Erika... no lo vas a creer- respondió Sonia, llorando- ¡Acabo de matar a alguien en la escuela!-

Erika no puede creer lo que acaba de oír mientras Sonia continúa poniéndola al tanto de lo que sucedió en la cafetería de su escuela. La chica trató calmar a su amiga, pero fue interrumpida por un pitidito: el ascensor ya ha bajado y ya se encuentran en el último piso.

-Mira Sonia, en estos momentos, tengo que reunirme con alguien en el piso de abajo - explicó Erika a su amiga- En cuanto resolvamos todo, te ayudaré a aclarar las cosas, ¿te parece bien?-

-Un momento, ¿tú también te vas a reunir con alguien en la estación? – preguntó Sonia, sorprendida - Porque a mí me llegaron mensajes diciendo que debía venir aquí.-

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al saber que ambas fueron convocadas al mismo tiempo. Sonia se secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que le dio Erika y decidieron llegar al fondo del asunto.

Finalmente, el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas metálicas se abrieron. Acto seguido, ambas recibieron un nuevo mensaje:

-"Sube al tren".-

Así, las chicas abordaron el tren que más cerca se encontraba con tal de llegar a la verdad...

* * *

Hacía ya 2 semanas del incidente que se llevó a sus padres adoptivos y a su amigo. Amadeus había tomado dinero, su móvil, su arma y la de su difunto amigo y se había marchado en su motocicleta.

Se dirigió a la casa que pertenecía a sus padres biológicos. Hacía mucho que no entraba en aquella casa, parecía la de una película de terror, pero a él no le importaba, solo quería despejar su mente y alejarse de su hermano, antes de cometer una locura que lo pueda hacer pagar caro.

Sonó el móvil, y Amadeus entreabrió sus ojos.

-¿Un mensaje?- exclamó el chico.

-"Te gustaría rehacer tu vida y dejar el pasado atrás, pero no puedes... Dirígete a la estación de trenes" -

Amadeus leyó el mensaje, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se acababa de despertar y le dolía mucho la cabeza .

-Joder.- exclamó mientras con una mano sujetaba su frente.

Decidió darse una ducha para aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza y refrescarse, pero mientras se encontraba en la ducha su móvil sonó una y otra vez.

Amadeus terminó de bañarse y se dirigió directo hacia el móvil. Había recibido 10 mensajes, todos del mismo número desconocido que el primero. Los leyó uno por uno:

-"...Tus sucias manos buscan venganza, lo sé...Te gustaría rehacer tu vida y dejar el pasado atrás, pero no puedes... dirígete a la estación de trenes"-

Entonces supo que no se trataba de una broma. Alguien sabía lo que había ocurrido realmente. Bastante enojado, Amadeus decidió ir en busca de esta persona. Tomó su móvil, sus 2 pistolas y una caja de cigarrillos se montó en su motocicleta y puso rumbo a la estación de trenes.

Llegó rápidamente. Al haber tanta gente era casi imposible que el reconociera a alguien, por lo que decidió sentarse en un banco, prendió un cigarrillo y espero a que su "espía" se presentara o que por lo menos le enviara otro mensaje.

Así sucedió. Su móvil sonó de nuevo: acababa de recibir otro mensaje.

-"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso"-

Esto no le gustó para nada a Amadeus: quien le había enviado los mensajes podría estarlo esperando abajo, aguardando a que Amadeus saliera del ascensor. Decidió bajar, pero con ambas pistolas en la mano, dispuesto a utilizarlas si fuera necesario.

Una vez dentro del ascensor, este comenzó a temblar y aumentó su velocidad, hasta que de repente frenó, y las puertas se abrieron.

Amadeus salió rápidamente. Observó aquel extraño y peculiar sitio, en el cual solo se encontraban 2 trenes. So móvil volvió a sonar.

-"Sube al tren" -

Amadeus guardó sus armas y se dirigió al tren más cercano. Iba acabar con quien conociera su secreto, costara lo que costase.

* * *

Karin y Karon eran las hijas de un militar norteamericano y de una instructora japonesa en el uso de la espada; las dos chicas vivían felices al lado de sus padres y nunca les faltó nada...

Un día, cuando la familia se fue de vacaciones a las montañas, una avalancha de rocas cayó irremediablemente sobre el auto de la condenada familia: los padres de las gemelas murieron en el acto, pero ellas sobrevivieron, a costa de sufrir daño y trauma cerebrales. Habían perdido toda habilidad de percibir emociones, convirtiéndose así en unas "mujeres de piedra". Lo único que realmente les importaba era seguir unidas.

En poco tiempo, Karin y Karon tomaron el armamento de sus padres y se convirtieron en asesinas a sueldo; gracias a su incapacidad de sentir emociones, las gemelas tuvieron una exitosa campaña y se convirtieron en las asesinas más temidas y buscadas en todo el mundo.

En sus misiones, las gemelas siempre usaban cada una un leotardo negro que

las cubría casi en su totalidad, a excepción de sus piernas; así como unos guantes y chaqueta del mismo color. Asimismo, su armamento consistía en un par de pistolas y un par de navajas.

Sin embargo, Karin y Karon estaban a punto de vivir la aventura más grande de sus vidas. Aquella mañana, tras encargarse de una misión en la que se les requirió encargarse de una figura importante, pero corrupta, y cumplir con éxito, recibiendo el pago correspondiente; su móvil sonó, indicándolas que habían recibido otro encargo.

-"Quieres escapar de este mundo y vivir aventuras, lo sé. Ve a la estación más cercana y consíguelo".-

Karin y Karon se miraron la una a la otra, y llegaron a la conclusión de que alguien las llamó para una nueva misión y que serían enormemente gratificadas por ello. Y en caso de que se tratara de una broma, alguien perdería su cabeza.

Sabiendo que son buscadas en todo el mundo, Karin y Karon se adentraron rápidamente a la estación de tren más cercana. Sin embargo la gente no tardó en descubrirlas, y comenzaron a gritar despavoridamente.

Unos policías apuntaron a las gemelas con sus armas, pero las chicas los dejan fuera de combate rápidamente. Entonces volvió a sonar su teléfono.

-"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso".

Así lo hicieron. Montaron en el ascensor más cercano para bajar al último piso. No obstante, el ascensor siguió bajando todavía mucho más; hasta que, finalmente, el ascensor tocó fondo y sus puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Ahora, Karin y Karon se encontraban ante una gran sala con miles de vías de trenes, pero sólo dos de ellos, uno rojo y uno azul. Entonces cuando las gemelas reciben otro mensaje:

-"Sube al tren".-

Las gemelas se acercaron al tren más cercano y entraron en un vagón vacío, en busca del misterioso jefe que las había contratado…

* * *

Kalvin dejó la tapa del cubo de basura en su sitio. Aún estaba manchada de sangre: le había asestado un buen golpe al policía que le perseguía.

El hombre, seguía tendido en el suelo, con una buena recha en la cabeza.

Había sido un acto impulsivo, aunque no era la primera vez que le ocurría esto.

Intentó ocultar el cuerpo entre los cubos de basura.

Oyó pasos: el resto de miembros de la patrulla se acercaban. Era el momento de huir.

Salió corriendo, sin saber a dónde ir. No tenía familia, y al cuchitril en el cual vivía, no se le podía llamar hogar. Además, se había saltado la condicional.

Esa era la la razón por la que le perseguían.

Él pensaba que ya era mayorcito para hacer lo que quisiera, pero el cuerpo de policía no parecía pensar lo mismo. Desde niño, le habían tenido enfilado. En cierto modo, le habían hecho convertirse en lo que es ahora. O eso él quería creer.

Giró a la derecha intentando despistar a sus perseguidores: le iban pisando los talones.

A su pesar, se topó con una verja. Tomó carrerilla, y saltó hacia ella. Se agarró a ella, y trepó hasta llegar a la cima.

Unas linternas le iluminaron. Eran los policías, y no parecían muy contentos…

Saltó y aterrizó en el suelo. Tiró de una patada unos contenedores para dificultar la travesía a los policías, y retomó la carrera.

De repente, le sonó el móvil. Era un mensaje.

Tomó una curva pronunciada a la derecha y se ocultó baja unas escaleras de incendios. Puso el móvil en silencio, no quería que otro mensaje o una llamada delatasen su posición. A continuación, abrió el mensaje.

Decía:

"Si estás buscando escapar, ven a la estación"

-"La estación"- pensó Kalvin. – "En un lugar tan concurrido, no podrán encontrarme."-

Era una posible solución a su problema. No tenía ni idea de quién le había enviado dicho mensaje, pero le estaba inmensamente agradecido.

Se puso en camino. No tardó mucho en llegar. Sin embargo, en su interior había patrullas vigilando.

Se camufló entre la gente que pasaba por allí. Decidió sumarse a la multitud que subía y bajaba las escaleras.

Bajó al piso inferior. En él, todavía había hombres patrullando en su búsqueda. Siguió descendiendo, así hasta que llegó al último piso. Ya no podía bajar más.

De repente, desde su bolsillo, su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Acababa de recibir otro mensaje.

-"Monta en el ascensor"- le decía esta vez.

-"¿Para qué quiero yo montar en ascensor?"- se preguntaba Kalvin. Así pues, decidió no hacer caso.

Perdido entre el tumulto, pensó que estaba a salvo.

Una mano se posicionó en su hombro. Kalvin se giró. El agente de policía alzó su porra con intención de golpearle.

Kalvin empujó a la anciana que tenía delante y salió corriendo. El policía le siguió.

Gritaba enloquecido: "Eh, tú, si tú…" y pedía refuerzos a sus compañeros.

Entonces vio el ascensor. Se acercó a él, y pulsó desesperadamente, una y otra vez el botón. El policía se estaba acercando…

Cuando estaba a un palmo de distancia la puerta se abrió. Pasó a su interior, y pulsó un botón al azar. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente, y el policía vio como Kalvin se escapaba, mientras este le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Se había librado, pero por muy poco.

Miró el botón que había pulsado. Era el del botón del piso en el que se encontraba.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué se han cerrado las puertas y estoy bajando?"- se preguntaba Kalvin. No consiguió dar con la respuesta.

De repente, el ascensor se detuvo. Parecía haber tocado fondo. Las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente.

Kalvin salió del ascensor. Se encontraba en una sala en la que no había estado nunca. Lo desconocido no le causaba ninguna emoción, así que no se fijó mucho en los detalles.

Recibió de nuevo otro mensaje.

-"Sube al tren, te salvará."-

-"Interesante".- pensó Kalvin. –"Quizás me lleve a otra ciudad. Y gratis."-

Se acercó al más cercano y montó. El destino le daba igual, sólo quería salir de allí.

* * *

Hugo volvía a su casa tras un mal día en clase, aunque tampoco esperaba nada mejor en casa. Como si la atmósfera fuese más pesada para él que para el resto del mundo, su paso era lento, casi vacilante. Realmente no quería llegar a su destino. Sabía que sus hermanos estarían allí, y no tenía ganas de aguantarlos, especialmente al mediano, que era especialmente molesto y le echaría en cara sus notas. No se encontraba con ganas de aguantar a nadie, en realidad. El suelo que pisaba era una de las pocas cosas de las que era consciente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía insensibilizado. La gente a su alrededor no importaba, sólo pasaban a su lado como fantasmas: sin alzar la vista, anónimos, sin rostro.

Su móvil sonó anunciando un nuevo mensaje. Podría haberlo ignorado, pero lo cogió, al menos para borrar el mensaje que bien sabía, o creía, sería de su compañía telefónica, con alguna absurda oferta que no le interesaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía uno de esos trastos, si no lo utilizaba. Con razón, se sorprendió al ver que el mensaje no era lo que esperaba. Había sido mandado desde un número oculto, y decía:

"Tienes talento irreconocido. Para huir de este mundo que desprecias, ve a la estación".

Sus extremidades tensas y sus ojos como platos, Hugo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas descartar la posibilidad de que esto fuese una broma. ¿Era esto lo que había estado esperando toda la vida? ¿Estaba esto pasando de verdad? Empezaba a sentir un frío sudor nervioso en su espalda, y su mente se nublaba ligeramente, anulando cualquier pensamiento lógico.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar disimuladamente hacia la estación, pero el ritmo de sus pasos incrementaba a segundos, hasta que se encontró corriendo con impaciencia hacia su destino. Lo trepidante de su carrera hacía que todo lo que lo rodeaba desapareciese en finísimas líneas que escapaban su campo de visión. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de chocarse con distintas personas u obstáculos, pero no le importaba. Empezaba a pesar que nunca llegaría, viéndose, como siempre, como un inútil, pero en unos momentos la estación ya estaba a la vista.

Cuando por fin llegó, se vio abrumado por lo abarrotada que estaba. Había varias personas que conocía y prefería evitar, así que se calmó un poco y se escondió discretamente entre la multitud. Miraba a un lado y a otro, buscando a alguien que pudiese haber escrito el mensaje, pero sabía que era inútil sin pista alguna. Quería hacerse visible para quien le envió el mensaje, pero no quería que los demás lo vieran. Otro mensaje llegó a su móvil:

"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso".

Obedientemente se dirigió a éste.

Ya en el ascensor, su pulso se aceleró conforme bajaba pisos. Ligeramente confuso observaba cómo el ascensor pareció volverse loco, bajando y bajando más allá de lo que debería ser posible, hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. El golpe del ascensor hizo de Hugo se cayese. Mientras se levantaba torpemente, su móvil volvió a sonar. Tres mensajes en un mismo día era sin duda un nuevo record.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Hugo pudo contemplar un lugar singular, con un irregular suelo de acero formado por tiras finas. Había dos trenes: uno rojo y otro azul. Finalmente, comprobó el último mensaje, que le decía, o quizás ordenaba:

"Sube al tren".

Vaciló por unos instantes pero, atraído más por el rojo, se subió éste último.

* * *

Las clases aún no habían terminado, pero Phoenix había decidido marcharse.

Había intentado convencer a Fred, su mejor amigo, de que se fuera con él, pero no había querido. Se conocían desde hacía cuanto… ¿diez años ya? Pero ahora, desde que había comenzado el curso lectivo, Phoenix le notaba distante.

Habían vivido tantas aventuras juntos, y se habían metido en tantos líos… Bueno, Phoenix le había metido en líos. Pero se lo habían pasado muy bien.

Recordaba en especial, aquel día en el que se escaparon de clase por primera vez, fueron al centro comercial y se perdieron. Tuvieron que llamar a sus padres para que vinieran a buscarles, y les echaron una buena bronca, pero fue realmente divertido.

Cogió su mochila, la colgó sobre su hombro y abandonó el recinto del instituto.

En principio, no supo hacia dónde dirigirse. Le venían tantos destinos a la mente: el parque, el centro comercial, o su propia casa, la cual estaba vacía, ya que sus padres estaban trabajando en aquel momento.

Tras reflexionarlo duramente, decidió irse a casa a jugar un rato con la consola. Saldría de casa antes de que llegaran sus padres, y actuaría como si llegara del instituto.

-"No se darán cuenta"- pensaba Phoenix.

Nada más llegar, cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave y corrió las cortinas: no quería que nadie le descubriese. Encendió la tenue luz de la bombilla, que trataba de alumbrar su cuarto, para no quedar aislado en la oscuridad, ahora que la luz natural no visitaba aquellos lares.

Acto seguido, cogió el mando que se encontraba en su mesilla de noche, y encendió la televisión. Conectó la consola a ella, y comenzó a jugar.

Sin embargo, el sonido de su móvil le hizo interrumpir su partida. Acababa de recibir un mensaje.

Se levantó y rebuscó en su mochila hasta que lo encontró. Abrió su bandeja de entrada, y miró el contenido del mensaje:

"Si quiere ser libre por fin, ven a la estación."

-"Simple y contundente".- pensó Phoenix.

Miró quién se lo había mandado.

-"Que extraño… es un número oculto… Claro, es Fred, que me querrá gastar una broma.-

Entonces, empezó a urdir una extraña trama, sobre si Fred también se había saltado las clases, y había ido a la estación. Eso explicaba el motivo del mensaje.

-"Claro… Y el número oculto, será para gastarme una broma…"- supuso el joven.

Decidió ponerse en camino. Apagó la consola, cogió su mochila, y salió de casa, cerrando la puerta con llave: tal y como estaba antes de hacer acto de presencia.

No tardó apenas en llegar a la estación, su casa se encontraba cerca de allí.

Nada más entrar, buscó a Fred con la mirada, sin encontrarlo. Volvió a mirar: entre el bullicio era difícil localizar a alguien, pero él tenía muy buena vista. Obtuvo el mismo resultado que antes.

Instantáneamente, recibió otro mensaje.

-"Toma el ascensor." - decía esta vez.

-Por eso no le encontraba.- pensaba Phoenix.

Siguió la orden que dictaba el mensaje y cogió el ascensor más cercano.

Nada más subirse pulsó el botón y comenzó a descender. Sin embargo, el ascensor pareció volverse loco, y siguió bajando, aun habiendo llegado ya al piso correspondiente.

El sonido de un gran golpe indicó que habían chocado. El ascensor estaba intacto. Sus puertas se abrieron lentamente.

Phoenix, decidido, dio un paso adelante. La sala en la que se encontraba era inmensa, y en el centro había dos grandes trenes.

Recibió otro mensaje. Le indicaba que subiera al tren.

Aun albergando la esperanza de que fuera Fred quien había organizado todo esto, subió. Esperaba encontrarse con él pronto.

* * *

Tras una mañana de estudio, Dalia decidió tomarse un descanso. Se preparó una infusión y se sentó, relajando los músculos y dejando que el aroma la rodease. Pero no podía descansar tranquila con él ahí. Podía escuchar perfectamente cómo se arrastraba bajo la mesa, como una lombriz en la tierra, cegado por sus primitivos impulsos y su estupidez. Era repugnante.

- Sal de debajo de la mesa, por favor – pidió, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

- No quiero – le respondió "el gusano", acercándose a las piernas de la joven con aire extasiado - Oblígame.

Que fuese capaz de humillarse así era algo que no podía entender, y que sólo encontraba ligeramente divertido. ¿A su edad y perdiendo así la cabeza por alguien? Sus treinta y nueve años no coincidían con su madurez mental. Dalia suspiró y echó la silla hacia atrás. Si lo había aguantado todo este tiempo, era porque lo necesitaba, pero ahora era mayor de edad y no le hacía falta tutor.

- Hazte un favor a ti mismo y sal de ahí – dijo, esta vez con un tono más autoritario.

- ¿Quién te crees dándome ordenes? – Parecía algo molesto, pero había cierta burla en su voz - Soy el hombre de la casa.

"El hombre de la casa"... Bueno, eso era obvio, ¿pero acaso tenía alguna importancia? Durante tres años había sido el único varón viviendo allí, pero eso no lo convertía en ningún tipo de líder, ni mucho menos. En cierto modo, esta ni siquiera era su casa, sino la de Dalia. Él no era más que un intruso, al que, es verdad, trajo ella, pero por obligación. La melodía de su móvil interrumpió sus divagaciones. Al mirar la pantalla vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje, con número oculto, que decía: "No necesitas a ese pobre inútil. Lleva una vida independiente. Para ello, ve a la estación"

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó él acercándose más.

- Nadie qué te interese.

- Tú sabes muy bien que me interesa- insistió.

Dalia sonrió ligeramente y acarició la cabeza del patético hombre que se le pegaba al regazo, despeinando su pelo negro en el proceso. Era como un perro, baboso y molestamente dependiente. Un perro al que tocaba sacrificar.

- Te prepararé una bebida – su voz era ahora más suave, casi melosa.

Lo apartó delicadamente y se fue de la estancia. No volvió hasta unos minutos después, encontrando al condenado sentado a la mesa. Realmente tenía un aspecto desaliñado, como un niño cansado que ni siquiera se ha puesto la ropa como es debido.

- ¿Vas a decirme quién era? – preguntó finalmente, acercándose a la muchacha y oliendo su pelo rojo desvergonzadamente.

- ¿Sigues con eso? – Dalia posó un vaso que traía en mano sobre la mesa, ofreciéndoselo - Ni siquiera yo sé quién me envió el mensaje: era un número oculto. Te preocupas demasiado... Deberías relajarte. Últimamente trabajas muy duro.

El tutor asentía mientras bebía el brebaje, auto compadeciéndose. Al poco tiempo sus párpados cayeron, y también lo hizo su cuerpo... Por supuesto, sólo estaba dormido. No podía deshacerse de él sin prepararse bien y asegurarse de no levantar sospechas, de no dejar pruebas. A su padre lo descubrieron y se pudrió en la cárcel; ella no quería compartir ese destino.

Habiéndose librado temporalmente de él, Dalia decidió hacer caso al mensaje y dirigirse a la estación. No sabía quién podía habérselo enviado, pero parecía obvio que, fuese quien fuese, conocía su situación y cuánto quería librarse de su tutor. Era muy posible que esa persona la hubiese estado espiando y que pensase estafarla, ya que al fin y al cabo tenía el dinero de sus padres y la mansión. Antes de irse, para estar preparada si el chantajista era violento, se escondió un par de preparados que había hecho ella misma, y que inmovilizarían con alergias al enemigo. Cuando llegó recibió un nuevo mensaje:

"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso".

Era fácil suponer que estaban observándola y que sabían su posición. Ella hizo lo que decía el mensaje, preparándose para cualquier cosa. Ya en el ascensor, una sensación extraña invadió todo su cuerpo, al ver que él seguía bajando y bajando aun cuando ya debería haberse parado. Finalmente el ascensor se estrelló contra el suelo, temblando, y las puertas se abrieron, dejando al descubierto una sala que desconocía, con un tren rojo y otro azul. "Sube al tren", le decía un nuevo mensaje. Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, Dalia subió al tren más próximo.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las doce y Apollo seguía su rutina habitual. Acababa de dar su penúltima clase y se disponía a dar la última del día. No sin antes tomarse un café en la sala de profesores, por supuesto.

Dejo su bolsa sobre la mesa y se acercó a la máquina. Introdujo un par de monedas y pulsó el botón: esperaba impacientemente a que su café se preparase.

Echó un ojo alrededor de la sala: otros profesores de la universidad charlaban animadamente, o discutían sobre cuestiones existenciales, física, química o cualquier otra materia que se impartiera en el centro. Pero todo eso a Apollo le daba igual. Les tenía a todos captados: buitres que se dedicaban a hacer la pelota al jefe, en busca de un ascenso que nunca llegará.

Cogió el vaso de plástico y se bebió su contenido de un sorbo. No le agradaba demasiado el sabor del café de máquina, pero necesitaba un buen café.

Se dispuso a coger sus cosas y retomar su rutina, y de repente sonó su móvil.

El resto de profesores que se encontraban en la sala, cogieron sus respectivos teléfonos, para comprobar si eran los suyos. Pero era el de Apollo.

-"Espero que sea algo importante"- pensó.

Lo abrió y observó que tenía un mensaje.

-"Número oculto…"- leyó el joven.- "Interesante".-

El mensaje decía:

"Quieres escapar de este mundo y vivir aventuras, lo sé. Ve a la estación más cercana y consíguelo"

-"Que mensaje más extraño"- pensó. – "Alguno de mis alumnos frustrados querrá gástame una broma"-

La verdad es que había muchos alumnos frustrados en las múltiples clases que impartía Apollo: economía, geografía, historia, tecnología, matemáticas B, biología y lengua y literatura. Se había graduado en todas aquellas carreras, y ahora hacía de profesor adjunto en aquella universidad. Le trataban como una herramienta multiusos. Cumplía regiamente los horarios, daba correctamente el temario, y corregía los exámenes severamente, quizá demasiado.

Borró el mensaje y puso el móvil en silencio: no quería que le enviasen ningún otro mensaje durante su última clase del día.

Recogió sus cosas y recorrió el amplio pasillo que le conducía al aula correspondiente. Entró. Se encontró con sus alumnos. La mayoría tenía, al igual que él dieciocho años, mientras que incluso algún otro era más mayor.

Mandó callar, depositó su bolsa sobre la mesa, encendió la pizarra digital y comenzó a dar clase.

El tiempo se le pasó volando: sólo se percató del final de la clase cuando el viejo y anticuado timbre le perforó los tímpanos. Recogió inmediatamente sus cosas y abandonó el lugar: era el fin de su jornada.

Comprobó el móvil a ver si había recibido algún otro impertinente mensaje.

En efecto, veinte mensajes nuevos, todos con número ocultó y con el mismo contenido que el primero que había recibido.

Intentó averiguar qué número era el que le había llamado. Siempre se le había dado bien la informática, incluso podía ser considerado un hacker.

Para su sorpresa no lo logró: la señal del teléfono desde el cual habían sido mandados todos los mensajes, se perdían de un servidor a otro hasta desaparecer, perdiéndose en el mapa.

-"Para descubrir quién es el imbécil que me ha ha enviado los mensajes, tendré que ir allí."- se dijo a sí mismo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la estación. No tardó más de unos minutos en llegar. Entró e inmediatamente busco con la mirada a alguien conocido. No vio a nadie que le resultase familiar.

Le llegó otro mensaje.

-"Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso"- decía.

Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y pasó al interior. Pulsó el botón del último piso y comenzó a descender.

Algo extraño ocurrió. Cuando creía que ya había llegado al piso correspondiente, el ascensor seguía bajando. No podía creerlo.

Se oyó un brusco golpe contra el suelo: se había chocado, habían tocado fondo.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron de repente. Apollo dio un paso hacia delante: lo que contemplaban sus ojos era desconocido para él.

El lugar dónde se encontraba era una gran sala, cuyo suelo estaba compuesto por miles y miles vías de tren que se entrecruzaban. En medio, se encontraban dos gigantescos trenes, esperando expectantes. Uno era rojo y otro azul. Parecían tener vida propia.

Recibió otro mensaje.

-"Sube al tren".- le decía esta vez.

Sin saber por qué, Apollo se acercó al tren más cercano. Subió las escalinatas que conducían a la puerta lateral y entró al vagón correspondiente.

No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba haciendo esto. Sólo sabía una cosa: quería llegar a la verdad.

* * *

Samuel había estado jugando al baloncesto, entrenándose, como solía hacer. Entre sus compañeros era de los mejores, si no el mejor, y no era difícil darse cuenta. Con sus 11 años, casi era comparable a un profesional; era algo innato. Al acabar, cogió su bolsa y, después de despedirse de sus compañeros, se fue.

Comprobó si le habían enviado algún mensaje a su móvil, y se encontró con unos cinco, todos iguales y desde número oculto. Decían así: "Quieres ser un héroe. Para conseguirlo, ve a la estación".

¿Algún tipo de spam? Seguramente, pero tenía tiempo. En su interior, bromeaba un poco con la idea de que el mensaje fuera de verdad, con que iba a convertirse en un héroe. Además, podía convertir esto en un entrenamiento: ¿Podría llegar a la estación en menos de cinco minutos?

Se echó a correr, motivado por el desafío y además, aunque seguramente odiaría admitirlo, esperando que hubiera al menos un atisbo de razón en ese mensaje. Era tal la velocidad que llevaba, que no puedo evitar, al llegar a una esquina, chocarse con la persona que estaba al otro lado. Largo pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Cayeron al suelo.

- Disculpe, señorita.

- No pasa nada – respondió, con una voz algo más grave de lo que esperaba y una extraña expresión en su rostro – Sobreviviré.

Retomó su carrera donde la dejó, con algo menos de tiempo, pero con las mismas ganas que antes. Sentir cómo se alborotaba su pelo azul siempre le animaba cuando corría. Era en realidad la única razón por la que no lo llevaba más corto. Con este ánimo veía cómo la estación aparecía ante sus ojos, un minuto antes del tiempo límite.

Una vez allí compró una botella de agua de una máquina expendedora y se sentó, aunque no estaba muy cansado. Le llegó otro mensaje: "Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso". Al parecer, los mensajes no eran spam.

Bebió un buen trago de la botella y la metió en su bolsa. Después de mirar a su alrededor para buscar a alguien que conociese y no encontrar a nadie, se dirigió al ascensor. Notaba que nadie más se metía al ascensor, y le pareció algo raro, pero apretó el botón del último piso.

Según el bajaba el ascensor, él pensaba en quién podría haberle enviado el mensaje, y con qué propósito. No se le ocurría nadie, pero cierto entusiasmo impregnaba todo su ser y hacía que lo extraño de la situación no le importase. Tan distraído como estaba, no se dio cuenta del anómalo funcionamiento del ascensor. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando el ascensor finalmente chocó contra el suelo y las puertas se abrieron, mostrando una sala que nunca había visto, casi digna de alguna de esas cosas de ciencia ficción, en la que, además de otras personas, había un par de trenes. Era algo raro caminar por ese suelo, hecho como de vías.

Un nuevo mensaje llegó a su móvil: "Sube al tren". Comprobó que antes no se le había caído nada y miró a su alrededor, con intención de descubrir a qué tren subían los demás. Al ver que subían a ambos, supuso que no importaba y se subió al que más le gustaba, el azul. Ni siquiera miró atrás, aun sin saber qué era lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Un chico llamado David había llegado pronto a casa después de clase. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, donde sólo podía escucharse cómo las manecillas de un reloj avanzaban discontinuamente.

Su abuela había ido al hospital, no por algo serio, sino para una simple revisión. Ya era muy mayor, y aunque para su edad se mantenía bien, los años se notaban. Su nombre era Maddalena, aunque todo el mundo la llamaba Malena, él incluido; tenía ascendencia italiana. De hecho, él se llamaba David por una visita que hicieron en vida sus padres a la Florencia de la que provenía su abuela, donde vieron la escultura de Miguel Ángel.

Embobado mirando las viejas fotos que decoraban el salón, recordó que tenía que salir a comprar el pan. Haría la comida al volver y la dejaría preparada para su abuela.

Se aseguró de llevar el móvil y las llaves, y salió. Como la panadería estaba cerca, pensó que no sería un viaje largo y volvería pronto. Pero quizás estuviese equivocado. Quizás no volviese a entrar a aquella casa en bastante tiempo, o a sentir las familiares miradas de desaprobación al caminar por las calles que más transitaba. Se había acostumbrado a ellas tanto que casi le resultaban imprescindibles.

- "Si nadie en absoluto te critica es que estás haciéndolo todo mal" – pensó.

Al doblar la esquina se chocó con lo que sería, por su ímpetu, la personificación de un tsunami: un chico que habría pasado la década haría un año o dos, con el pelo azul y una aparente prisa.

- Disculpe, señorita – oyó decir al desconocido.

Era obvio que David no era una persona muy masculina, y estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. A veces incluso le habían tirado tirado los trastos sin darse cuenta de su error. No le importaba; sobreviviría. No se molestó en corregirle, pero dijo que no pasaba nada, y al tiempo que el chico se alejaba corriendo, el móvil de David sonó: "Distintas personas van a ponerse en peligro. Si quieres ayudarlas, ve a la estación."

¿A qué venía eso? No sabía si debía tomárselo como una amenaza o un aviso, o incluso como una broma de mal gusto. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que alguien de verdad estuviese en peligro, pero como no podía estar seguro, no era conveniente llamar a la policía. Preocupado, se puso en marcha a paso rápido, aunque sin darse demasiada prisa.

Al llegar a la estación, vio que no parecía haber problemas y se tranquilizó un poco. En ese momento recibió un nuevo mensaje: "Toma el ascensor y baja al último piso". Cuando miró hacia el ascensor, las puertas se estaban cerrando, pero pudo observar sin problemas que dentro de éste estaba el chico con el que se había chocado momentos antes de recibir el primer mensaje. Era posible que él tuviera algo que ver con todo esto. Con esto en mente, se dirigió corriendo al ascensor y apretó el botón con impaciencia, hasta que, por fin, el ascensor volvió, esta vez vacío.

Una vez dentro, apretó el último botón y esperó, hasta que notó la colisión del ascensor contra el fondo. Tenía un nuevo mensaje: "Sube al tren". El ascensor le había llevado a un nuevo y extraño lugar, pero en cuanto vio al chico del pelo azul, no prestó atención a lo demás y se subió al mismo tren que él.

* * *

Miles salía de su casa despreocupadamente. Acababa de hacer los pocos deberes que le habían mandado hoy, y se disponía a irse hacía una fiesta.

La fiesta en cuestión, estaba organizada por no sé quién, aprovechando que sus padres estaban de viaje y no regresaban hasta dentro de una semana. A él le habían invitado, por supuesto: en una fiesta no podía faltar el más popular del instituto.

Se dirigió a la dirección en la que le habían dicho que se celebraba, no sin antes detenerse en otro lugar: tenía un "paquete que recoger".

Llegó a una casa, de estas tan normales que no merece la pena describir, y llamó a la puerta. Quien le abrió fue un chico bajito, y enclenque, algo menor que él, cargado con un montón de libros y cuadernos de diferentes materias. Se los entregó sin decir nada, y cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Regresó a su casa, y los dejo en su habitación. Volvió a salir y retomó su camino.

Cuando ya casi estaba en el lugar acordado, sonó su teléfono.

Lo abrió y descubrió que tenía un mensaje. En un principio, pensó que sería de publicidad, pero por si acaso, lo abrió.

-Número oculto.- susurró Miles extrañado, mientras leía el contenido del mensaje:

Éste decía:

"Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, y que ayudas a la gente, pero conozco tu secreto. Ve a la estación si no quieres que lo sepa todo el mundo."

El mensaje era claramente una amenaza.

Reflexionó sobre si debía ceder al chantaje. Ir a la estación era una acción muy sencilla, podía cumplirla perfectamente, y luego ya pensarse mejor lo que debía hacer.

Cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a la estación.

Cuando hubo llegado, buscó a alguien conocido. Seguramente, el chantajista sería alguien de su instituto. Sin embargo, no vio a nadie: debían de estar todos en la fiesta.

Inmediatamente, recibió otro mensaje:

"Toma el ascensor."

Lo hizo.

Por un momento, se temió lo peor. El ascensor podía quedarse parado sin que él pudiera impedirlo.

Pulsó el botón del último piso. El ascensor bajó de forma pausada, como solía hacer habitualmente.

Cuando llegó al piso marcado, por el contrario, no se detuvo.

El ascensor continuó bajando como si nada.

-No hay pisos inferiores… Dios, ¿qué está pasando…? Tranquilo Miles, mantén la calma.-

De repente, es ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Miles dio, sin acobardarse, un paso hacia lo desconocido.

La sala en la que se encontraba, era extraña. No parecía de este mundo.

Comenzó a pensar, en las posibles explicaciones a su existencia, pero no había ninguna lógica.

Tras observarla mejor, observó que había dos trenes, que se acababan de poner en marcha.

Algo le decía que tenía que subirse a uno de esos trenes y que estos estaban dispuestos a marcharse sin él.

Tomó carrerilla y salió corriendo hacia ellos. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró subirse al de color rojo. Abrió la puerta y entró en uno de los vagones: La aventura le esperaba.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Este es el reparto de personajes:**

Crazy Aristocrazy: Dalia, David, Samuel y Hugo

Nokyubimon: Lara y Jack

Glacen King: Ana y Yoshi

Omega Rugal: Karin, Karon, Erika y Sonia

Baalmon Nighmare: Amedus y Michel

Yo (digimon263): Apollo, Miles, Kalvin y Phoenix

Proximamente el capítulo 2, mucho más dinámico y entretenido. Espero sus comentarios =)


	3. Cap 2: Travesía al Nuevo Mundo

Bueno, este es el capítulo 2, elaborado por Nokyubimon

* * *

** Capítulo 2: Travesía al nuevo mundo**

"Parece que ya están todos en el tren… Me preguntó qué estará pasando… Iré a echar un vistazo: estoy impaciente por que esto empiece.

Acabo de mandar a dos de mis siervos a por ellos. El factor sorpresa será su arma. Los humanos estarán tan confundidos, que no sabrán cómo actuar. Estoy convencido de que el horror en sus rostros me divertirá, o eso espero…"

Un silbido atravesó la estación por completo, provocando que los que todavía no habían subido a los trenes se tuviesen que tapar los oídos. La maquinaría empezó a moverse y los dos trenes partieron en direcciones casi opuestas. Muchos se preguntaron cómo serían los caminos de esos trenes, ya que estaban en medio de la ciudad y bajo tierra, pero no hubo modo de averiguarlo, ya que ambos entraron en un largo y oscuro túnel. Nadie sabía lo que les deparaba el destino, pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo es de que una sensación extraña los estaba sacudiendo por dentro, como si nada de lo que fuese a pasar fuese normal. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

**En el Tren Rojo**

Ana se había sentado en un vagón vacío, totalmente concentrada en su móvil, pero por alguna razón nada pasaba ¿Después de aquellos extraños mensajes la iban a dejar así? Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en eso. Podría revisar el resto del tren en busca de alguien que le explicase todo aquello, pero no se atrevía. Mientras pensaba en eso empezó a contemplar el exterior del tren, no se parecía en nada a la ciudad que dejaban atrás, ahora solo había pradera y no comprendía como había podido pasar aquello ¿Qué tan rápido se movían?

Varios pitidos llegaron a su oído. Un mensaje en cadena había sido mandado, y ella misma también lo tenía.

"Reuniros en el último vagón"

La chica dudó un segundo, pero finalmente se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Llegar hasta la puerta fue sencillo, pero después el tren dio una curva y tuvo que apoyarse para no caer. En el siguiente vagón se encontró con un rubio que parecía haber recibido el mismo mensaje que ella, pues también andaba en la misma dirección. La miró impasible y siguió su camino.

Todos los vagones parecían ser iguales: las paredes eran de un rojo apagado, casi como el de fuera; los asientos, pegados a las paredes, eran negros con remates metálicos dorados, y los únicos sitios en los que no se encontraban era cerca de las puertas. Sobre los asientos, las típicas bandejas para dejar las maletas, sin embargo, estas estaban tan vacías como el tren mismo. Por último, las ventanas se extendían a ambos lados, eran grandes y espaciosas, dejando ver perfectamente el paisaje, pero nadie le estaba prestando realmente atención en aquel momento.

Se encontró con un par de personas que como ella no habían avanzado demasiado deprisa, y al llegar al último vagón se encontró con otras ocho personas.

En un principio nadie dijo nada, algunos no parecían demasiado alegres por la compañía, como el rubio que Ana se había encontrado, o parecían decepcionados por no encontrar a quien buscaban, como el albino de pie al final del compartimiento, también los había aburridos, curiosos e incluso adormilados.

Por un momento pareció que todo iba a seguir así, pero uno de los rubios detuvo el paseo que llevaba minutos haciendo. Parecía ser uno de los mayores, tal vez diecisiete o dieciocho, y su aspecto recordaba vagamente a la típica estrella de instituto. Miles – pues ese era su nombre – estaba mirando fijamente a las dos gemelas, situadas al lado de la puerta.

-¡Ey! ¿Vosotras no sois las chicas esas que salieron en las noticias hace unos meses? – preguntó preocupado.

El silencio de ambas chicas – porque parecían tener menor edad que Miles – fue tomado por todos como una afirmación. Además, no hacía falta ser muy observador para fijarse en las armas que llevaban colgadas en sus trajes. Algunos retrocedieron un poco al reconocerlas y otros se limitaron a mirarlas curiosos, pero a una distancia prudencial, nadie quería perder la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacen aquí unas asesinas? – preguntó algo incómodo el tercer rubio del vagón, de ojos negros.

Muchos asintieron al comentario de Hugo, pero solo la pelirroja sentada contra una de las ventanas comentó algo:

-Quizás buscar a su próxima víctima – respondió burlona, pero sin quitar la vista de encima de la pistola de Karin, la gemela de pelo largo.

-Buscamos al cliente que nos citó aquí – respondió Karon, la del pelo corto. Normalmente no se molestarían en dar explicaciones, pero cuanto antes acabasen con eso, mejor.

-Probablemente sea el chico de allá – opinó de nuevo la pelirroja, algo más relajada al saber que tenía más probabilidades de salir con vida de allí.

Estaba señalando al chico que más que sentado, parecía estar tumbado cual largo era, apoyando sus pies en uno de los pocos reposabrazos que tenían los asientos. Probablemente era del mayor de todos allí. Era alto y su pelo, largo, rubio tirando a albino, y con una mecha roja en medio del flequillo. Kalvin la miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno – Lara bajó el dedo hasta señalar el bajo de los pantalones y luego la camiseta del chico, que asomaba levemente debajo de la chaqueta – un chico con manchas de sangre es siempre más sospechoso que unos niñatos de instituto.

Algunos protestaron, pero ella se limitó a sacarles la lengua.

-Para tu información a mí también me dijeron que viniese aquí – aseguró el chico, señalando su teléfono.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que todos comprendiesen que habían sido llamados por la misma persona – o quienes parecían ser una única persona-. Dos de los chicos, Phoenix y Michel, parecían bastante decepcionados, como si desde un principio hubiesen supuesto quien era el que estaba tras los mensajes y ahora su hipótesis empezase a perder consistencia.

-Pero ¿Estáis seguros de que no sabéis quién fue? – preguntó Hugo dudoso.

-No, aunque puede que nos vigilen – comentó Kalvin – a mí me ayudó a escapar.

-Yo pensé que era un aviso para pelea – Lara jugueteó con el pequeño aparato, ignorando un poco la reciente actividad delictiva del mayor – prometía diversión, pero al final parece que me quedé con las ganas.

-A mí también me prometieron una mejora, salí corriendo hasta aquí – recordó Ana.

-Igual que yo – reconoció Hugo.

-Yo lo confundí con un amigo – explicó Phoenix, uniéndose sin darse cuenta a la conversación – pensé que era algún tipo de broma o que lo había hecho él, pero ya no estoy tan seguro.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo – concordó Michel – llevo tiempo sin ver a mi hermano, y pensé que era él que quería reunirse conmigo.

Tras eso y unos segundos de silencio la mitad de los presentes parecían decididos a salir de allí, ya que habían encontrado que nadie podía explicarles lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo no lo haría – les avisó Lara – si el "jefe" nos ha dicho que vengamos aquí será por algo.

-¿Jefe? – Repitió Miles algo divertido – parece que la chica mala es más sumisa de lo que parecía.

-Disculpa si considero que una persona que ha obtenido todos nuestros números y conseguido dos extraños trenes para quién sabe qué, es alguien a tener en cuenta – respondió con el ceño fruncido – además, era sarcasmo estúpido.

Miles iba a replicar, pero se vio interrumpido. Karon agitaba molesta el pomo de la puerta, pero este parecía atrancado. Sin dudar ni un segundo desenfundó su pistola y disparó al cerrojo. Todos retrocedieron un par de pasos, algo asustados, pero el miedo fue suplantado por el asombro al comprobar que la puerta seguía sin ceder.

-Parece que tu jefe sabe lo que se hace – murmuró Phoenix, sentándose resignado.

Todos los que estaban de pie siguieron el ejemplo del rubio y tomaron asiento, intentando alejarse lo más posible de las gemelas, no fuese a ser que la situación las cabrease y empezaran una masacre.

-¿Qué tal si nos presentamos? – propuso Ana tímidamente.

Por un momento deseó haberse callado, por las miradas que todos le dedicaron, pero cuando empezaron a decir sus nombres se relajó un poco.

-Kalvin – comenzó el chico de las manchas, con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro – tengo dieciocho y un par de antecedentes.

-Te dije que te veías sospechoso – le recordó la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona y triunfal – Yo soy Lara, y al contrario que el señorito yo solo me limito a patear traseros.

-Karin y Karon – dijeron las dos gemelas al mismo tiempo, con un tono tan monótono que hasta ponía los pelos un poco de punta y dejando claro que pasaban de dar una explicación sobre ellas mismas.

-Phoenix – dijo secamente el rubio, mirando por la ventana – vine buscando a un amigo, pero quizás todo este misterio sea interesante.

-Hugo – siguió otro, sentado al principio del vagón – vine simplemente porque no aguanta mucho más allá.

-Michel – se presentó el albino, jugando con uno de sus mechones.

-Miles – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – y les advierto que no deben meterse conmigo, aunque si necesitan ayuda, no duden en pedirla – algunos lo miraron con una ceja alzada, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Y yo soy Ana – finalizó la del pelo rosado. Aunque lo dijo con un tono casi inaudible todos la escucharon.

Siguieron mirándose unos a otros, sin decir palabras, algunos parecían querer averiguar eran los que estaban a su alrededor, otros demasiado fríos o despreocupados como para hacer lo mismo o para iniciar una conversación y los últimos tremendamente tímidos como para abrir la boca. Llegado un momento solo les quedó mirar a través de la ventana.

Hacía tiempo que habían dejado la pradera, pero ninguno lo había notado. Ahora lo único que se veían eran grandes piedras, de un color rojizo. Por la cantidad de vegetación que surgía de entre las rocas y la inclinación del paisaje, pronto comprendieron que se encontraban en una montaña. Lo extraño era que no la reconocían: las plantas eran completamente nuevas, como sacadas de una película; el cielo tenía algo que les parecía demasiado raro, como si tuviese reflejos; y no se veían casas alrededor. Quizás eso fuese lo más preocupante, no encontrar ningún indicio de que alguien viviese por allí ¡Por haber no parecía haber ni animales!

-¿Creen que tengamos algo común? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido Hugo, como si hubiese estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo un sentido a aquella reunión.

Algunos se miraron con muecas en la cara.

-No lo creo – respondió Miles, mirando de reojo a las gemelas - nunca los he visto por el instituto – añadió, buscando alguna relación.

-A lo mejor nos conocemos por Internet – optó Ana, pero los demás negaron.

Tampoco parecían haber participado en ninguna competición del mismo tipo, ni vivían en la misma zona, ningún suceso del pasado los unía tampoco. Solo quedaban dos posibilidades, o alguien los había estado observando y los había elegido por alguna razón de la que ellos todavía no se habían dado cuenta o que directamente hubiesen mandado mensajes al azar y ellos habían sido los únicos que habían decidido responder.

Antes de poder decir algo más, el tren paró en seco, por lo que alguno cayó al suelo. El chirrido de los frenos atormentó sus oídos.

Miraron por la ventana, confusos. El tren se había detenido, pero desde allí no podían saber por qué. Una de las gemelas volvió a ponerse de pie y trató de abrir la puerta, pero seguía atrancada, así que tampoco podían ir hasta la locomotora y preguntar qué diablos estaba pasando.

Esperaron durante minutos, quizás alguien vendría a decirles algo, recibirían otro mensaje o simplemente el tren volvería a ponerse en marcha. Pero esa última opción era la más improbable, ya que durante todo ese tiempo, el motor del tren parecía haberse apagado completamente.

Cansado de aquella situación, Kalvin se levantó y avanzó hasta el fondo. Había una segunda puerta, pero al no haber otro vagón, daba al exterior, por lo que podrían ver lo que había allí. Sin mucho cuidado, la abrió.

-¿¡Esto es posible!?

Todos se colocaron detrás de él, y comprobaron algo abrumados lo que estaba frente a ellos.

* * *

**En el Tren Azul**

Los vagones permanecían en silencio, que solo se rompía por el ruido de las ruedas del tren al rodar por las vías; así, varios de los compartimentos permanecían vacíos. Los asientos, de color acre parecían no haber sido usados nunca. Los portamaletas de metal oscuro seguían sin ser estrenados, al igual que las puertas que conducían a los siguientes vagones, todas adornadas con un brillante número en azul, indicando el lugar que ocupaba ese vagón. El suelo, también ocre con unos extraños dibujos abstractos en azul, estaba impoluto y brillante. Al igual que el otro tren, las paredes azules estaban cubiertas por ventanas, pero estas eran más pequeñas y redondas, recordando a los ojos de buey de los barcos.

De repente, las bombillas tintinearon, parpadearon y se apagaron. Dejando el tren casi a oscuras, puesto que por las ventanas apenas entraba la luz. Casi. Al mismo tiempo, todas las puertas que comunicaban los vagones se abrieron de golpe, como invitando a los viajeros a cambiar de compartimento. Todos lo hicieron ¿La razón? Gracias a la reciente oscuridad se veía luz a través del pasillo. El vagón número cinco todavía estaba iluminado.

Unos minutos después, cuatro personas estaban reunidas en aquel lugar. Todos se miraban unos a los otros curiosos, como si pudiesen averiguar qué tipo de personas estaban ante ellos. Fue entonces cuando una voz metálica sonó a través de la megafonía:

-Por favor, todos los pasajeros reúnase en el quinto vagón.

Aquellos que todavía permanecían de pie miraron extrañados el suelo, que parecía haberse movido al tiempo que la megafonía sonaba. Sacudieron las cabezas, debían habérselo imaginado ¡Tampoco era como si el tren pudiese hablar o algo así!

Tras la llamada, otras cinco personas acudieron al vagón. Dos de ellas, una chica de unos quince años morena y otra más bajita, seguramente de diez años, llegaron juntas, murmurando cosas. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba la atención de ellas era que la mayor tenía manchas de sangre. Ante aquella visión, dos de los recién llegados se sumaron a las miradas inquisitivas. El último, un chico de unos once años de pelo azul, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a otro rubio.

-¡Ey! Eres la chica de antes – murmuró.

El aludido giró la cabeza, extrañado, rápidamente reconoció al otro también, pero se limitó a asentir.

-Bueno, ya que nos han reunido a todos aquí – comenzó a hablar uno de los recién llegados, con un tono calmado que complementaba su aspecto de intelectual – el que nos ha llamado podría explicarse – además de interesado en el asunto, parecía querer obviar el aspecto de la muchacha moreno, al menos por el momento.

-A mí lo que me extraña, es que haya llamado a tantos – opinó una chica de unos dieciocho de mirada fría.

-¿Pensabas en alguien en concreto? – preguntó extrañado el chico.

-No – negó la chica, tampoco es que quisiese dar demasiados datos innecesarios – pero por el número oculto supuse que era alguien con quien hacer un trato.

-Entonces ya somos dos – coincidió un moreno de ojos azules, acomodándose en uno de los asientos, ya que había sido el quinto en llegar tarde.

Nadie pareció comprender que el tipo de trato del que hablaban no era precisamente uno laboral, pero obviamente ellos no se lo iban a explicar.

-Pero aun así seguimos sin saber quién de nosotros nos ha citado aquí – recordó la niña bajita.

Nadie dijo nada, era obvio que esperaban que esa persona se presentase ante ellos, pero la expresión de expectación era igual en todos, por lo que comprendieron que no era ninguno de ellos. O que no tenía intención de decirlo.

-Había dos trenes – observó un chico castaño algo inseguro – quizás este en el otro.

-O quizás nos esté esperando allá donde quiera que estemos yendo – murmuró otro, moreno, que había permanecido en silencio desde el principio, rodeado por un aura lúgubre.

-Es una pena – confesó Apollo, el chico de aspecto estudioso – seguramente sería alguien bastante interesante.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó curioso el niño de once años.

-Bueno, se complicó bastante la vida para mandar esos mensajes con un número oculto, la señal se perdía entre los servidores.

-¿Lo comprobaste? – preguntó asombrado Jack, el castaño.

-Claro ¿Quién se aventuraría en algo como esto solo porque un completo extraño se lo diga?

La pregunta era intencionada, y como tal Apollo recibió las miradas de desprecio y de vergüenza que había previsto.

-Tú lo hiciste – le recordó Dalia, la pelirroja de mirada fría.

-Porque esa persona me pareció interesante – se defendió sin perder la sonrisa.

-Pero quizás no sea un completo extraño – opinó Erika – a lo mejor todos lo conocemos, pero no lo sabemos.

Se miraron entre sí, y la mayoría negó.

-No lo creo.

-¿Del instituto tal vez? – supuso alguien, advirtiendo que los que sobrepasaban la mayoría de edad, lo hacían por poco.

-Nunca os he visto – aseguró Apollo.

-Ni que conocieses a todo el mundo – murmuró Amadeus, el moreno de ojos azules.

-Claro que sí, soy profesor de siete asignaturas en la universidad – sonrió de medio lado – hay que escoger materias muy raras para no tener clase conmigo.

-¿Profesor? ¿Siete asignaturas? – Repitió incrédulo David - ¿Qué eres, superdotado?

-¡Como Erika! – Saltó Sonia, la de las manchas de sangre – Ella también tiene cinco doctorados.

Llegados a aquel punto todo el mundo miraba con los ojos abiertos a los dos sujetos, pasando de uno a otro.

-¿Te refieres a esa niña de nueve años? – preguntó sorprendida Diana.

-¡Eh! ¡Tengo quince! – se quejó la aludida.

-¡No puedes de ninguna manera ser mayor que yo! – se quejó Samuel.

Antes de que pudiesen seguir con la conversación, una sacudida los sorprendió a todos. La mayoría cayó al suelo y sintieron como la luz cambiaba de forma muy extraña. Al mirar hacia fuera lo comprendieron todo.

-¿Esto es una broma?

Al otro lado del cristal todo era agua, aunque sin rastro de peces. Las algas que flotaban de un lado a otro revelaron que debía ser agua de mar. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba ¿Cómo había podido caer el tren en el océano? ¿Y desde cuando había mar cerca de su ciudad, tan rápido se desplazaban? Y hablando de desplazarse...

-¿Es cosa mía o el tren sigue avanzando? – preguntó preocupado Yoshi.

Los otros no pudieron sino asentir. Aquello era imposible, extraño e imposible. No había vías debajo del mar ¿o sí? Con otra sacudida, el tren comenzó a ascender, volviendo a la superficie, y dejando como única prueba las ventanillas totalmente mojadas. Alguna incluso tenía algas pegadas. Contemplaron la superficie del agua, completamente limpia y claro. Seguían sin poder ver ningún animal, pero la mayoría estaba más preocupado buscando a cada lado un indicio de tierra firme, porque de momento parecía que estaban mar adentro. Cuando desistieron pudieron fijarse también en el cielo, reflejado en el agua de mar, que no se parecía en nada al que estaban habituados. Al cabo de unos minutos de incertidumbre, un ruido los volvió a asustar. El tren estaba siendo detenido por algo, a juzgar por el sonido, arena.

-Parece que hemos llegado a una isla – murmuró Jack, intentando mirar por la ventana. Su vagón estaba justo al borde de la orilla, pero aun así no podían ver la isla en sí.

-También parece que nos hemos detenido – señaló Erika.

Supusieron que aquel era su destino, pero la voz de la megafonía no volvió a sonar y cuando quisieron salir, la puerta estaba atrancada. Los minutos pasaron y no había señal ni movimiento alguno.

-Algo me dice que nadie volverá a casa hoy – murmuró Amadeus.

-Algo me dice que nadie volverá a casa en mucho tiempo – opinó Samuel.

-¿Qué tal si nos presentamos? Si vamos a estar así durante mucho tiempo será lo mejor – propuso Sonia.

Durante unos instantes todos dudaron, por lo que la chica torció el gesto e hinchó los carrillos. Pero todos parecieron aceptar.

-Erika – empezó su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Amadeus – dijo uno de los morenos.

-Soy Dalia – le siguió igual de fría que el anterior.

-Yo soy Jack – se presentó el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Yo me llamó Samuel – lo siguió el chico de pelo azul.

-Espera, yo te he visto antes – interrumpió Jack - ¿No juegas al baloncesto?

-¡Sí! Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Aparte de por la bolsa? – los interrumpió Dalia.

-Eh, bueno, creo que eres compañero de equipo del hermano de un compañero de mi clase – explicó él - ¡Gran remate el de la semana pasada!

-Je, gracias ¿Te gusta el baloncesto?

-Sí, aunque lo mío es solo afición...

Un carraspeó por parte de Apollo interrumpió su conversación. Ambos se disculparon y siguieron con las presentaciones.

-Apollo.

-Yoshi.

- Yo David.

Cuando dijo eso él silencio se apoderó de todos, que lo miraban asombrados. David no se preocupó, estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

-Dejadme adivinar. Todos pensabais que era una chica.

Asentimiento general.

-Lo sentimos – se disculpó Erika, sin saber que más decir.

-Da igual, si no hay nada de malo en serlo tampoco tiene porqué haberlo en parecerlo.

-Eh, bueno... pues yo soy Sonia.

Justo cuando acabaron las presentaciones se empezaron a escuchar ruidos desde fuera. Una pequeña sacudida al tren y varios golpes a este revelaron que el visitante no era muy hospitalario.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, Amadeus se llevó la mano a la cintura y agarró a "Hades", pero se limitó a eso; no quería mostrar una de sus armas sin estar completamente seguro de que estaban en peligro. No era prudente. De todos modos, no fue el único. Dalia también hizo ademán de alcanzar uno de sus preparados por si acaso.

Ninguno de los dos movimientos pasaron desapercibidos para algunos de los otros viajeros.

Con mucho cuidado y sangre fría, Amadeus se acercó a la puerta y comprobó extrañado que ya no estaba atrancada. La abrió, dejando a la vista el exterior del tren.

-¿Pero que...?

-¿Qué pasa?

Todos se asomaron, logrando que varios de ellos cayeran fuera del tren. Lo que veían los estaba sorprendiendo bastante.

Fue en aquel momento. Todos sabían que su vida había cambiado desde que habían subido a ese tren, fue por eso que alguno se decidió a conversar con los demás, y prestar atención de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor. Habían sabido que todo iba a ser nuevo y diferente desde que habían comprobado el nuevo paisaje. Lo habían sabido todo el tiempo, pero solo ahora comenzaban a darse cuenta.

* * *

"Me han sorprendido gratamente las interacciones entre los humanos. No parece que vayan a llevarse mal. Sin embargo, desconocen el bando en el que se encuentran en esta guerra que he organizado. ¿Las amistades que trabaran miembros de bandos contrarios se interpondrán en la guerra, o se verán obligados a enfrentarse? Este es el dilema que me estoy planteando en estos momentos."

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y que comenten. Proximamente el capítulo 3. Nos leemos:

Digimon263


	4. Cap 3: Encuentros extraños en el Tr

El capítulo 3, me encargué de hacerlo yo, pues se introducen nuevos personajes. Algún que otro espíritu, de los que usará el malvado como sirvientes.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Encuentros extraños en el Tren**

**En el Tren Rojo...**

Ante ellos, se encontraba un monstruo verde, bloqueando la salida trasera del tren.

Era de no era de gran estatura, solo un poco menos de un palmo más grande que el más alto de ellos. Su piel era verde, y mugrienta. Su cara, repulsiva, compuesta por unos pequeños ojos en comparación con el resto de sus amplias facciones. Una gran mata de pelo gris azulado, casi blanco, enredado, le caía despreocupadamente hasta algo más de la altura del hombro; pero sin llegar a cubrirle sus puntiagudas orejas, agujereadas por dos pares de rústicos pendientes metálicos. De él salían dos cuernos, de un gris más oscuro que su pelo, con unas rayas rojas que rompían con el monótono color. Su cuerpo, bien moldeado por horas y horas de ejercicio, estaba lleno de cicatrices. Además, tenía clavados tornillos, llevaba un tatuaje en forma de calavera y de él salían pequeños cuernos, similares a los de su cabeza. Aquel ser estaba cubierto por un improvisado taparrabos de piel y cinturones; muchos cinturones, entrelazados, que también cubrían uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas. Las extremidades no cubiertas por los cinturones, estaban rodeadas por extrañas tiras rojas, que parecían una venda teñida. Su mano derecha, sostenía una rudimentaria arma, hecha de hueso, llena de clavos y esquinas punzantes, para hacer más daño a sus víctimas.

Allí se encontraba, mirándoles fijamente con una sonrisa burlona mientras les sacaba la lengua.

No parecía muy inteligente, pero la fuerza que parecía tener, imponía bastante.

Carraspeó: iba a comenzar a hablar.

-Hola a todos.- fue lo primero que dijo. A pesar de ser palabras amables, su tono de voz, grave, severo, cortaba el aire en forma de amenaza. – He venido aquí para…-

-¿Arreglar el tren?-preguntó Michel, interrumpiéndole.

-No creo: no va vestido como un técnico.- Phoenix dijo

-Es más: yo diría que ha sido él quien ha detenido el tren.- dedujo Lara.

El monstruo hizo un gesto afirmativo, satisfecho.

-Había venido a mataros.- continuó aquel extraño ser.

El pánico generalizó rápidamente.

Karin y Karon sacaron sus cuchillos, mientras todos se ocultaban tras la figura de Kalvin, quien iba retrocediendo paulatinamente, en busca de otra salida.

-Un momento, un momento.- dijo el monstruo, haciendo un llamamiento a la calma.- Antes tengo que explicaros un par de cosas...-

Aquella afirmación no relajó el ambiente.

-Supongo que os estaréis preguntando muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, dónde estáis. Estáis en el Mundo Digital. ¿Qué qué es el Mundo Digital? Pues no sabría muy bien cómo decirlo… La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé muy bien. Sólo puedo deciros que es el lugar, dónde vivo yo y otros digimons. Por cierto, yo soy Ogremon. Y soy un digimon. ¿Qué que son los digimons? Pues… tampoco lo sé…-

Dichas afirmaciones sólo confundieron más a los presentes. ¿Mundo Digital?, ¿Digimons? ¿De qué diablos está este hablando?

Ogremon detuvo los murmullos y cuchicheos de los humanos dando un golpe con su hueso. Asestó tal mazazo, que soltó una tubería, la cual cayó rodando por el suelo.

-¿Preguntas?- continuó.

Todos se pusieron a hablar al unísono, sin que nadie pudiera entender nada de lo que los demás decían.

-Silencio, silencio.- gritaba Ogremon desesperado.

Asestó golpes por doquier hasta que los humanos aceptaron callarse.

Ana levantó la mano y preguntó.

-¿Seguro que no está disfrazado?- Acto seguido, se levantó para comprobarlo. Ogremon levantó el brazo para golpearla. Miles, quien vio las intenciones de aquel monstruo, se interpuso entre Ana y Ogremon, recibiendo el golpe por él.

-Gracias.- exclamó Ana.

-Me debes una: ya me la cobraré.- respondió Miles, antes de caer inconsciente.

Ana pensó que lo decía irónicamente, pero por el tono que Miles había empleado, sabía que no.

-¿Cómo voy a ir disfrazado?- exclamó Ogremon.- ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que os he dicho antes? Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia…-

Michel levantó también la mano.

-¿Por qué se ha detenido el tren?- preguntó.

-Fácil: lo he parado yo.-

-Eso ya lo suponíamos todos.- respondió Lara.

Hubo un murmullo de aceptación.

-¿Pero cómo?- prosiguió Michel.

-Mirad por la ventana.- respondió el digimon.

Todos obedecieron.

Ante ellos se alzaba la misma montaña que antes.

Miraron hacia abajo. Algo se interponía entre las vías y las ruedas del tren. Por eso no avanzaba.

-Se acabaron las preguntas.- anunció Ogremon.- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-

-Nosotras.- exclamaron Karin y Karon.

-De una en una.- dijo Ogremon.

-Somos gemelas, lo hacemos todo juntas.- respondió Karin con indiferencia.

-Así, acabarás antes.- añadió Karon.

-Está bien, está bien…- cedió Ogremon. – Sentaos aquí, y esperad a un golpe certero.-

Estas obedecieron.

Ogremon, confiado en acabar con sus primeras víctimas, se dispuso a golpearlas. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, las gemelas le clavaron sus cuchillos en las piernas.

Ogremon soltó un alarido de dolor.

-Corred.- exclamó Michel- Vamos hasta el primer vagón.-

El caos se sumió en todo el tren, y la mayor parte de los humanos, corrieron en busca de salvar sus vidas.

En aquel vagón, solo permanecieron Karin, Karon y Kalvin.

Karin y Karon entretenían a Ogremon como podían, quien seguía combatiendo a pesar de las heridas de sus piernas. Mientras, Kalvin, caminaba a gatas, no para cubrirse de los posibles golpes de Ogremon, sino, buscando algo.

Ogremon se levantó bruscamente, y golpeó con sus nudillos a las gemelas.

De repente, la puerta del vagón contiguo se abrió. Lara, cogió carrerilla, y avanzó hacia Ogremon mientras lanzaba su grito de guerra. Embistió bruscamente a Ogremon, y se situó encima de él golpeándole en su cara, mientras gritaba, cosas como: "No se te ocurra hacernos daño." "Me las vas a pagar…" y otros gritos incomprensibles.

Karin y Karon lo inmovilizaron mientras Lara le pegaba.

-¡Aquí está!- exclamó Kalvin al encontrar lo que andaba buscando.

Acto seguido, se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y se acercó a Ogremon.

Contempló la escena, divertido. Las chicas, hacían un gran esfuerzo por contenerle, aunque no podrían aguantar mucho más. Quizás, eso era lo que le hacía gracia. O quizás la cara que el digimon ponía al intentar librarse de ellas.

Finalmente, Ogremon consiguió librarse de ellas. Asestó un mamporro a cada una, y se levantó. Pero, de repente, cayó al suelo: Kalvin le acababa de golpear con la tubería que había recogido del suelo.

Se acercó a las chicas. Se ofreció a ayudarlas a levantarse, sin embargo, sestas se negaron: podían ellas solas perfectísimamente.

Juntos, caminaron hasta el primer vagón. En él, se encontraban los mandos para dirigir el tren: parecía diseñado especialmente para ellos. Como pudieron observar, el motor seguía encendido. Sin embargo, sus compañeros no estaban.

Miraron por la ventana y os encontraron. Estaban fuera, retirando con suma paciencia los trozos de hueso, que había dejado Ogremon para detener el avance del tren.

Se unieron a ellos, y en unos minutos, había retirado todos los trozos.

Inmediatamente, el tren se puso en marcha. Corrieron hasta poder subirse a él.

Se dirigieron al último vagón, dónde todavía seguía Ogremon tendido en el suelo. Todos juntos lo cogieron y lo expulsaron del tren por la puerta trasera.

El tren continuó tranquilamente su travesía.

Sin embargo, Ogremon se despertó inmediatamente después. Tomó carrerilla y se agarró en el último momento a la barandilla de la escalera que conducía al interior del tren. Sonrío a la nada, soltando una pequeña risa malévola, procurando que no le oyeran. No se iban a librar de él tan fácilmente.

* * *

**En el Tren Azul...**

Aquellos que se habían caído, regresaban apresurados al vagón del tren, el cual se iba parando paulatinamente. Alguien les estaba siguiendo.

Todos se apartaron al observar que una figura se había introducido en el tren. Era pequeña, mediría alrededor de un metro. Su cara, enorme, y de forma esférica, constituía su cuerpo. Sus rasgos faciales, presentaban un gran tamaño, y parecían sacados de un comic. En su frente, llevaba un trueno, a modo de símbolo o fuente de poder. Sus extremidades, fijadas a su cuerpo por unos brazos y piernas escuálidos, que se asemejaban a cables, eran pequeñas y cortas. Su indumentaria era unos guantes con botones dorados, relucientes, en los nudillos, y unas deportivas, que se asemejaban a las que llevaban los niños pequeños cuando juegan un partido de fútbol.

La criatura les sonrió de forma burlona.

-Como hoy estoy de buen humor…- comenzó a decir.- jugaremos a un juego… Yo cuento hasta doscientos… vosotros os escondéis, yo os encuentro y os mato. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?-

Los humanos comenzaron a reírse, uno a uno, hasta que la carcajada se generalizó. No podían creerse que una cosa como esa les estuviera amenazando.

Yoshi se fue acercando a él, señalándole con el dedo.

-¿Una cosa como tú va a hacernos daño?- dijo.

De repente, por los dedos de aquella criatura empezaron a correr chispas.

Inmediatamente, Yoshi se alejó.

-Con Thunderballmon no se juega, a menos que él quiera. ¿Entendido?- respondió.

-¿Thunderballmon?- preguntó Samuel.

-Sí, soy un digimon. ¿Algún problema?-

-¿Ese es tu nombre?- preguntó Sonia.

-Pues claro.- respondió Thunderballmon. Que pesados sois, de verdad. Estoy deseando acabar con vosotros…-

-Thunder es trueno, pero mon…- razonó Erika…- ¿Monstruo, quizá?-

-Exacto. Y digimon será entonces monstruos digitales.- concluyó Apollo.

-Sin embargo,- prosiguió Erika- no parece ningún holograma.-

-Quizás es un juego de realidad virtual.- aventuró Jack, introduciéndose en la conversación.

-Hablando de juegos…- interrumpió Thunderballmon.- El mío es el siguiente: corréis, os escondéis en lo que cuento hasta doscientos, y luego, cuando os encuentre, os doy una pequeña descarga… No vale fuera del tren. De todas formas, tampoco podríais, las puertas están cerradas.-

Cuando Thunderballmon se dio la vuelta para empezar a contar, Amadeus, quien había permanecido callado en todo momento, sacó sus dos pistolas y apuntó al monstruo. Disparó.

Sin embargo, las balas rebotaron en el pequeño cuerpo de Thunderballmon, sin hacerle daño.

-Ya estoy contando…- se limitó a decir Thunderballmon, como si ni siquiera hubiera sentido el roce de las balas contra su cuerpo.

Todos corrieron hacia el primer vagón. Las puertas se abrían inmediatamente al detectar los apresurados pasos de los chicos…

Cuando estuvieron todos en el primer vagón, su puerta se cerró. Seguro que se abriría cuando Thunderballmon pasase.

-¿Algún plan?- preguntó Jack.

-¿Podemos volver a poner en marcha el tren?- preguntó Sonia.

-No creo.- respondió Apollo.- Seguramente el tren se ha parado por culpa de Thunderballmon. Tendríamos que examinar el motor para saber cómo arreglarlo.-

-Yo tengo un plan.- dijo Dalia. Había estado callada, examinando la situación, y no había hablado hasta entonces.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron todos, al unísono.

-Dejádmelo todo a mí. Esconderos.-

Sin saber por qué, los demás la hicieron caso. Se escondieron donde pudieron: debajo de los asientos, principalmente, alguno incluso, se cubrió con su abrigo.

Observaron cómo Dalia tomaba posición, justo en frente de la puerta. Entre sus manos, sostenía algo, pero no alcanzaban a ver el que.

Se oían los pasos del pequeño Thunderballmon viniendo para allá. Murmuraba cosas entre dientes. Parecía decir: "Os encontré".

De pronto, Thunderballmon abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Lo que me ha costado encontrar a alguien…- murmuraba.- Pensaba que os habías repartido en diferentes vagones. Da igual… tú serás la primera…- dijo señalando a Dalia.

Por los dedos de Thunderballmon comenzaron a correr chispas…

Entonces, Dalia le arrojó el recipiente que tenía entre sus manos. EL pequeño frasco impactó en el símbolo que Thunderballmon tenía en su frente, y derramó su contenido. AL instante, Thunderballmon se desmayó.

-Ya podéis salir…- dijo, sin mucho ánimo.

Todos salieron asombrados.

-¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntaba emocionado Samuel.

Dalia no se dignó en responder.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Sonia.

-Yo optó por revisar el motor, y volver a poner el motor en marcha.- respondió Erika.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, e iniciaron la búsqueda del motor. Revisaron todos los vagones, sin resultado.

Sin embargo, al regresar al primer vagón, encontraron un pequeño botón azul instaurado en la pared. Era tan pequeño, que, de no haberse fijado Erika, no lo habría encontrado.

Lo pasó. De repente, enfrente suyo, apareció una puerta. Acto seguido, la abrieron.

La puerta conducía, a otro vagón más reducido, en el cual se encontraba efectivamente, el motor.

Apollo se puso a examinar el motor. A primera vista, parecía estar en perfecto estado, pero tras revisarlo a fondo, concluyó:

-Ha recibido una fuerte descarga eléctrica y se ha parado. No creo que pueda volver a encenderse sin recibir otra.-

Sus compañeros no parecían satisfechos con la respuesta.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó Samuel.

-Huyamos a la isla.- dijo Amadeus.

-Tiene sentido…- se limitó a decir Erika.

-¿Y qué hacemos con Thunderballmon?- preguntó Sonia.

-Lo dejamos aquí. Forzamos la puerta, nos dispersamos por la isla hasta despistarlo.- continuó Amadeus.

-Será mejor que lo hagamos pronto… No creáis que va a estar así mucho tiempo…- dijo Dalia.

Actuaron tal y como habían acordado: forzaron la puerta más cercana, y se dirigieron hacia la isla, sin tener muy claro que es lo que les espera allí.

* * *

"Me sorprende lo bien que se desenvuelven los humanos en este mundo. Al contrario que mis sirvientes. Espero que consigan arreglar su metedura de pata. O sino, lo pagarán caro…"

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Espero que os haya gustado, y que comenten.


	5. Cap 4: Pie en Tierra

Bueno, os traigo el capítulo 4, el cual está escrito por Crazy Aristocrazy. Espero que les guste:

**Capítulo 4: Pie en tierra**

**Tren rojo:**

Creyendo haberse librado de Ogremon, los pasajeros del tren rojo conversaban sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

- Es obvio que eso no era humano – Kalvin empezó, mientras se sentaba – Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en eso.

- Salta a la vista – siguió Lara – No conozco a mucha gente con esa boca de excavadora.

- ¿Pero qué era? – Phoenix estaba apoyado en un rincón – Dijo que era un Digimon, pero eso es como no decirnos nada.

Michel observaba a los demás, intentando captar todo lo que pudiera, pero no decía nada. Hugo también permanecía en silencio, pero por razones diferentes: estaba aterrorizado. El encuentro con Ogremon había sido para él una extraña mezcla de absoluto terror y de éxtasis. Podía sentir la emoción en cada centímetro de su piel. Miles, todavía algo aturdido después de esa pequeña siesta proporcionada por la versión deforme del Increíble Hulk, dio su, a su parecer, superior punto de vista.

- ¿De qué sirve preguntarnos eso ahora? Seguimos adelante y, tarde o temprano, lo averiguaremos.

- Parece que alguien tiene complejo de jefe – replicó la pelirroja.

- Para ti el único "jefe" es el que ha montado todo esto, ¿no?

Lara enseñó los dientes de manera desafiante, y la tensión entre esos dos era más obvia que nunca. Ana intentó tranquilizar el ambiente, pero nadie le hizo mucho caso y por su timidez terminó desistiendo. Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Kalvin se dirigió a las gemelas.

- Parece que estáis a la altura de vuestra fama. No lo hicisteis nada mal hace un rato – dijo, y acto seguido miró a Lara – Y tú tampoco, la verdad.

Las gemelas se lo tomaron con total indiferencia, mientras que Lara se lo tomó bien pero con cautela. Todavía no estaba completamente segura de la valía de Kalvin, pero ciertamente hizo un buen trabajo noqueando a Ogremon.

- No es para tanto. Estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.

- No a monstruos verdes, supongo – intervino Hugo de repente, algo inoportuno.

- No, no a monstruos verdes – respondió ligeramente molesta – Pero sí a las peleas. Y no parezco ser la única – concluyó mirando a Kalvin.

Inmediatamente después pudieron escuchar un punzante sonido agudo. El tren se paró, y tras comprobar el motor entre cuchicheos, vieron que esta vez sí estaba apagado. El ruido de algo pesado sobre el techo del tren les sobresaltó y, antes de que pudiesen pensar nada, un golpe en una de las ventanas hizo que fragmentos de cristal salieran disparados hacia ellos. Todos salieron del tren rápidamente, encontrándose de nuevo a Ogremon sobre él. Encorvado, con una mano en el metal, blandía su hueso de manera intimidante.

- Hooola.

Michel intentó volver a meterse al tren con sigilo, pero Ogremon se dio cuenta y cerró la puerta violentamente con el hueso, casi decapitando al chico en el proceso. Miles se encargó de coger a Michel cuando retrocedió; ya le debían una dos de ellos. Las gemelas prepararon sus cuchillos y se pusieron en posición defensiva. Phoenix, Kalvin, Miles y Lara también se prepararon para defenderse.

- ¿Quién será el primero? – preguntó el monstruo mientras reía entre dientes.

Ogremon bajó del tren con una pirueta, golpeando el suelo poderosamente con su maza y causando que éste vibrase. Los humanos retrocedieron un poco según lo veían venir, pero en cuento dio el golpe Phoenix se abalanzó contra él, consiguiendo sujetarlo por unos segundos: lo suficiente como para que Miles le diese un par de golpes. Ogremon consiguió librarse sin dificultad de ellos, pero justo en ese momento Lara y Kalvin lo derribaron atacando a sus piernas, pese a lo musculosas que eran.

- ¡Eso es trampa! – masculló mientras caía.

- No conozco el significado de esa palabra – respondió Kalvin.

El ogro sólo estuvo en el suelo durante un instante, y golpeó el aire con su hueso para asegurarse de que nadie se acercaba. Se acercó tambaleando a los humanos con una expresión verdaderamente diabólica en su rostro. Ana no pudo evitar mirar hacia otra parte, casi a punto de llorar.

- Ahora me habéis cabreado de verdad.

Karin y Karon se acercaron rápidamente como las profesionales que eran, pero la nueva seriedad de Ogremon se presentaba un problema. Con una velocidad pasmosa, el Digimon dio un puñetazo al aire, lanzando una extraña forma de energía oscura. Las gemelas pudieron apartarse de milagro, pero un par de sus cuchillos quedaron inservibles. Todavía les quedaban otros dos más.

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! – preguntó Ana algo alterada.

- Es lo que puedo hacer, así de simple: mi Haouken – le respondió Ogremon, como si lo que acababa de pasar fuese completamente cotidiano.

A Michel se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás estos "Digimon" eran capaces de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Cómo, no lo sabía.

Las gemelas volvieron a intentarlo, y esta vez tuvieron algo más de éxito. Pero sólo un poco más: intentaban herirle con el cuchillo que les quedaba a cada una, pero sólo consiguieron forcejear e inmovilizarlo. De repente, casi como de la nada, Hugo entró en escena con el puño lleno de arena y se la lanzó directamente a los ojos a Ogremon, corriendo justo después. El monstruo, momentáneamente cegado y lleno de cólera, golpeó a las gemelas, haciendo que sus cuchillos cayesen en algún lugar bajo el tren. Con una fuerza increíble, Ogremon empezó a golpear con su maza por doquier y a lanzar esa energía oscura, de nuevo, hacia donde recordaba que estaban los humanos. Sólo quedaba huir.

Todos ellos se pusieron a correr hacia la montaña. Hugo volvía a tener una mezcla de miedo y satisfacción por su intervención en la batalla, hasta el punto de que, exagerando un poco, podría decirse que estuvo a punto de mojar los pantalones. A las gemelas, sin embargo, no les gustó su intervención, ya que les costó sus armas.

Ogremon, aunque todavía furioso por lo que había hecho ese niñato, se quedó dónde estaba y les dejó huir. Sabía que alguien se encargaría de ellos.

Cuando los humanos consideraron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del tren, pararon. El paisaje en el que se encontraban ahora era rocoso y no había prácticamente vegetación alguna. Era un desigual laberinto mineral. Michel creyó ver algo entre las rocas, y aunque acabó dejándolo correr, no se equivocaba. Aunque no pudiesen verlos, seres hechos de roca los contemplaban con ojos curiosos, asombrados ante algo que nunca habían visto: humanos.

Los chicos permanecieron un rato en aquel lugar, en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Una gran cantidad de cosas raras habían pasado en muy poco tiempo, y necesitaban descansar un poco.

Kalvin daba vueltas buscando algún camino que pudiesen tomar. Quizás lo mejor fuese ir por el lugar contrario a por donde vinieron, pero se veía tentado a volver al tren, a ver si ya no estaba Ogremon. Miró al camino ya tomado y lo que vio le hizo entender no que había posibilidad de volver: una oscura sombra iba a por ellos.

- ¡Corred! – gritó, mientras se ponía en marcha.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quería saber Ana.

- ¡Nada bueno, corre!

Todos volvieron a correr, aunque no sabían de qué huían. ¿Era Ogremon otra vez? No les habría extrañado, pero algo les decía que esto era distinto. Y de nuevo, no era una equivocación. Phoenix pudo ver unos ojos que brillaban con un fulgor asesino y unas alas negras como el azabache proyectando una amenazante sombra.

El camino era cada vez más accidentado, hasta tal punto que prácticamente tuvieron que escalar para avanzar. Hugo agarró lo que creía que era una roca, pero unos enormes ojos amarillos le asustaron y se habría caído de no ser por Phoenix, que lo agarró a tiempo. La criatura de roca huyó.

- ¿No va a servir de nada que pregunte qué es eso, verdad?...

- Fuese lo que fuese, ya se ha ido... Y también lo que nos perseguía hace un momento – concluyó Phoenix.

Habiendo estado ocupados escalando, no se dieron cuenta hasta estar en un suelo más o menos llano de que su perseguidor ya no estaba.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó el asustadizo rubio.

Su respuesta fue el silencio: nadie sabía qué hacer. La voz de Kalvin terminó por romper el silencio.

- Allí hay una cueva... Entremos por ahora en ella y ya veremos qué hacer.

- ¿Y si hay algo dentro? – cuestionaba Miles.

- Bueno, ¿acaso tenemos otra opción? Aquí no se ningún otro camino y al menos allí dentro estaremos bajo techo...

Reacio, Miles terminó aceptando su argumento y todos entraron. Estaba muy oscura y había poca visibilidad, pero al menos parecía tranquila. Lara pensó que era el momento de hacer preguntas.

- ¿Ha visto alguien qué nos perseguía?

- Un poco – dijo Phoenix – Negro, ojos rojos, alas, una marca en el pecho... No mucho más...

- Es más de lo que hemos visto los demás – intervino Miles – Sea el que sea el que nos ha traído aquí, nos debe una explicación.

- Ogremon, la cosa de piedra y esto... Parece que va a ser inevitable encontrarse con más de esos.

La voz de Michel hizo que los demás se callasen

- Está aquí.

Unos ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

- Este es el fin.

* * *

**Tren azul:**

Cuando salieron del tren dejando a Thunderballmon dentro, el grupo de humanos no tenía muy claro a dónde ir. Tenían ideas, pero no se ponían de acuerdo.

- Si seguimos la playa puede que encontremos alguna ciudad – opinó Samuel.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, inseguros, hasta que Erika habló.

- No creo que quieras encontrar una ciudad llena de esas cosas.

- Bueno, ¿tú qué sugieres? – respondió el chico de pelo azul, visiblemente molesto.

- Es posible que tarde o temprano haya que hacerlo. Es sólo que no es una idea muy agradable. Pero en nuestra situación, ninguna lo es.

La mayoría suspiró. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Thunderballmon se despertaría tarde o temprano y lo mejor es que no les encontrase allí. Se miraron los unos a los otros, en cierto modo investigando a los demás. Samuel era el más pequeño, pero no sentía reparo alguno.

- Antes por el alboroto no pude preguntarte esto, pero... – dijo, dirigiéndose a Amadeus - ¿Por qué tienes un arma?

Amadeus lo miró, pensativo pero tranquilo.

- No creo que te interese.

- Me interesa. No me siento muy cómodo con alguien que perfectamente podría ser un asesino.

Al oír esto, Sonia no pudo evitar acordarse del incidente de antes de montarse al tren y llevarse la mano a la boca. Erika lo noto y cogió con fuerza su otra mano, tranquilizándola un poco. La sangre seca de su ropa había adquirido un tono más oscuro y no creía que fuese a ser capaz de deshacerse de ella.

Dalia ya había tenido bastante. Era obvio que no sabían qué estaban haciendo y ella sentía una terrible curiosidad por la vegetación de la selva. Desde fuera ya podía ver lo extraña que era, hasta el punto de que no reconocía ninguna planta, lo cual en el caso de Dalia es decir mucho.

- Si me disculpáis, yo voy a explorar la selva.

- No creo que sea buena idea que el grupo se separe – se oyó decir a la voz de la razón, Erika.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que estemos juntos en esto? Llegamos en el mismo tren: eso es todo.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – gritó Sonia.

Dalia se limitó a suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco. David se estaba preocupando.

- ¿De verdad vamos a dejar que se vaya sola?

- Yo iré con ella – dijo Amadeus, esperando poder evitar más preguntas entrometidas.

- Genial. Se van los únicos que son capaces de defendernos – respondió el chico de melena rubia – Ha sido un placer conoceros a todos. Ahora seremos pasto de bolas eléctricas.

- No hay por qué ser tan negativo – comentó bromeando Jack.

Dalia se impacientaba, y Apollo se dio cuenta. Podía ver que a ella no le importaban ninguno de ellos, y en realidad la entendía. Finalmente la chica se puso en marcha, a paso lento pero grácil.

- Bueno, si no hay ningún problema, yo ya me marcho. Suerte – concluyó, sin sentir realmente sus palabras.

Dalia y Amadeus se adentraron en la selva, manteniendo una distancia de varios metros y sin hablarse. La vegetación de ese lugar era como ninguna otra, singularmente grande y colorida. Los árboles eran muy altos y se notaba la humedad del aire. Invisibles para los ojos de los humanos, verdes gusanos con ojos en forma de relámpagos devoraban algunas hojas, camuflados por sus poderes miméticos.

Amadeus, tocando su Hades, pensaba en su hermano. Su mente se fue al momento en que las balas rebotaron en el cuerpo de Thunderballmon. No sólo había hecho público que tenía armas, sino que además no había servido de nada. Para confundir a Thunderballmon había sugerido dispersarse, pero los otros parecían preferir permanecer unidos. No le sorprendería que Thunderballmon los encontrase... Miró hacia arriba, y entre las hojas, a gran altura, le pareció ver la sombra de una gran libélula recortando la luz solar, acompañada de un leve zumbido. Dalia estaba demasiado ocupada con las plantas del suelo para darse cuenta. Deseaba fervientemente poder coger muestras, pero no tenía dónde guardarlas, especialmente sin contaminarlas. Siempre había sentido un gran vínculo con ellas, más que con las personas. Estaba tan embelesada con esas delicias exóticas que no se dio cuenta cuando Amadeus siguió caminando y la dejo atrás, y tampoco se dio cuenta él, pensando en sus cosas.

En el tren, Thunderballmon había despertado. Todavía se sentía algo aturdido, pero se las arreglaría. Salió del tren sin mucha dificultad y empezó a seguir las huellas en la playa a gran velocidad...

Al otro lado de las huellas, los humanos llevaban un rato caminando, pero el paisaje no cambiaba por mucho que avanzasen. La arena reflejaba el sol y algunos estaban un poco mareados. Había algunos cangrejos, muy grandes, pero prefirieron mantenerse alejados, especialmente por sus pinzas: brillaban como cuchillas.

- Si seguimos así, es posible que a alguien le dé una insolación – advirtió Erika.

- Bueno, ¿y qué sugieres? – Replicó Samuel a la defensiva – Ilumínanos. Hasta ahora sólo te has quejado y no has dado una buena alternativa.

Apollo vio los posibles problemas que podría acarrear una pelea e intervino.

- Pelearnos ahora no nos va a ayudar.

- Puede que sí lo haga... – dijo Yoshi, mientras señalaba a la lejanía – Simplemente no entre nosotros...

Thunderballmon se acercaba rápidamente, con el rayo de su frente reflejando los rayos del sol.

- Esta no es una pelea que podamos ganar – señaló Apollo – Por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer probablemente sea volver al tren... rápido.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con él? El tren está por ese camino.

- Esperar, esquivar y correr...

- ¿Ese es tu gran plan? – preguntó David.

Los humanos se mantuvieron muy juntos hasta la llegada del Digimon, y cuando este intentó atacarlos se dispersaron, rodeando a Thunderballmon y corriendo hacia el tren. Su atacante los persiguió y siguió con su maniobra ofensiva, estando a punto de herir a algunos.

Amadeus oyó gritos y supo qué había pasado. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió corriendo al origen de éstos. Por el camino, vio a la rezagada Dalia y la agarró del brazo, llevándola consigo.

- ¡Un poco de delicadeza! – protestó la pelirroja.

Conforme se iban acercando, pudieron oír más.

- Os lo dije: pasto de bolas.

Al dejar la sombra de las hojas y pasar a la playa de nuevo frente al tren, Amadeus vio que Thunderballmon, como había predicho, había encontrado a los otros. Por suerte, a él todavía no lo había visto.

- ¡¿Quién será el primero?!

"Tú", pensó Amadeus. Sigilosamente, mientras Thunderballmon preparaba una descarga, se acercó por su espalda con una piedra y le golpeó. El Digimon cayó al suelo, y el ataque que iba a lanzar a los indefensos humanos fue a parar al tren. La máquina, de nuevo llena de energía, se puso en marcha de improvisto. El grupo se tuvo que dar prisa para poder subirse. Thunderballmon seguía con la cara en la arena mientras el tren se alejaba. Cuando éste levantó la cabeza, vio en el último vagón a Jack sacándole la lengua.

* * *

"Con que los humanos vuelven a salvarse...

La impaciencia de Thunderballmon le ha costado su derrota: si se hubiera parado a analizar mejor la situación, hubiera recaído en los dos que se habían alejado del grupo, hubiera ido a por ellos.

Por otro lado, Ogremon ha demostrado ser más inteligente de lo que creía: ha pedido ayuda. Por el contrario, me ha decepcionado enormemente: pensé que era un digimon valiente al que le gustaba hacer el trabajo sucio. Por lo menos, ha elegido bien al acudir a él..."

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Esperando ansioso una review...

Nos leemos!

digimon263


	6. Cap 5: Un escape de la cueva y un rapto

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 5, el cual fue elaborado por Omega Rugal

**Capítulo 5: Un escape de una cueva y un rapto**

**TREN ROJO:**

Salvo Karin y Karon, el resto de los chicos quedaron petrificados al oír esa voz masculina, pero grave, serena y que infundía miedo.

-Bienvenidos a mi cueva.- dijo la criatura de ojos rojos.

La voz provocó que casi todos sintieran temor como jamás lo habían sentido; la desesperación comenzaba a invadirles. Poco podían ver en aquellas condiciones, y un enemigo desconocido y oculto por las sombras no ayudaba. Karin y Karon, al no sentir emoción alguna, permanecían imperturbables; pero eso no les evitaba reconocer el peligro, así que aunque se habían quedado prácticamente sin armas, se pusieron en posición de defensa. Cuando algunos de los chicos comenzaron a moverse, ellas se mantuvieron cerca de ellos.

Todos se fueron desplazando por la cueva, sin hacer demasiado ruido, hasta llegar a una sección poco profunda, un callejón sin salida. Miraron hacia atrás repetidas veces, pero la criatura de los ojos rojos parecía haber desaparecido.

-¿Se habrá ido? – preguntó Hugo en susurro.

Había hablado demasiado rápido, y al parecer, también demasiado alto. Una risa profunda llegó hasta ellos. Estaba demasiado cerca. Kalvin, por instinto, saltó hacia atrás, chocando con la pared y, sin darse cuenta, apretó un botón oculto.

Se oyó un pequeño temblor. Los humanos se asustaron y lanzaron varios gritos, algunos de sorpresa, otros de miedo. Fue cuando se callaron y prestaron atención, que se dieron cuenta de que en realidad se había abierto un túnel. La tensión se liberó de sus hombros. Con un vistazo rápido comprendieron que se trataba de un pasaje hacia abajo, con forma de tobogán.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! -gritó Michel al ver el tobogán- ¡Vamos a escapar de aquí cuanto antes!

-¡Las damas primero! -exclamó Lara abriéndose paso a la fuerza- ¡Con permiso!

Sin seguir un orden predeterminado y sin comprobar si eran seguidos o no, todos fueron lanzándose por el túnel.

Las últimas en la fila eran las gemelas, y por tanto, las únicas que aquel ser de ojos carmesíes encontró todavía en el interior de la cueva. No lo pensaron dos veces y empezaron a entretener a la misteriosa criatura, la cual trataba de atacarlas. Podían sentir como algo afilado rasgaba el aire. Sin embargo, sus ojos delataban su posición, y las asesinas a sueldo estaban acostumbradas, después de muchos años, a la oscuridad, por lo que podían esquivar sus golpes, y evitarle el suficiente tiempo como para poder retroceder satisfactoriamente, rehaciendo todo el camino hasta la entrada de la cueva. Después de los tres primeros golpes del misterioso ser, una nueva sacudida había cerrado el túnel.

Al otro lado de la pared, los chicos comprendieron lo peligroso que era el trazado de su salida: el pasaje había comenzado a descender cada vez más abruptamente, y poco a poco todos fueron juntándose en su interior, creando una maraña de brazos y piernas.

-¡Oye! -gritó Phoenix al sentir que alguien le golpeaba la cabeza- ¡Ten cuidado hacia dónde golpeas!

-¡La culpa no es mía! -exclamó Hugo - ¡Todos hemos salido disparados al mismo tiempo!

-¡Mira quién habla! -intervino Lara al oír a su compañero- ¡Yo vi que tú también te lanzaste desesperadamente a este tobogán!

De pronto, vieron como el camino del tobogán estaba llegando a su fin y tocaron tierra firme, cayendo todos encima a Lara. La chica comenzó a gritar enfadada, pero sin querer prestarle mucha atención todos se fueron levantaron y sacudiéndose el polvo. La repentina luz les había dejado claro desde el primer instante que ya no estaban dentro de la cueva, pero la falta de referencias a su alrededor también indicaba que estaban lejos de la entrada de la cueva.

Entonces, Ana se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-¿No faltan esas chicas del leotardo negro? -preguntó Ana, dándose la vuelta, de cara al tobogán- ¿No las habrá atacado aquella criatura?

-Esas dos se pueden cuidar solas -dijo Kalvin conteniendo su molestia- Tú ya viste cómo se encargaron de ese tal Ogremon. Y si esa criatura las mató...

-Como sea -intervino Michel al observar el suelo- Creo que lo mejor será buscar el camino que nos lleve de vuelta al tren y encontrar la forma de que nos lleve de vuelta a casa.

Dicho esto, los chicos asintieron y decidieron recorrer el lugar. Las dimensiones de la caverna no les había parecido demasiado grandes, por lo que si buscaban en los alrededores, deberían acabar cerca del punto de partida. Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata en completo silencio, encontraron unas vías de tren, con la maquina escarlata parada en ellas. Sin embargo, no les dio tiempo a alegrarse demasiado: alguien muy familiar para ellos se encontraba tomando el sol encima de su tren.

Ogremon oyó los pasos y abrió los ojos expectante, al comprobar quienes eran se levantó. Había estado esperando allí, tranquilamente, a que su compañero se encargara de ellos, pero parecía ser que no había tenido éxito.

-Eh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? -dijo Ogremon al reconocer a los recién llegados-. Así que nos volvemos a encontrar – comentó burlón.

-¡Rayos! ¡Es Ogremon! -gritó Miles sorprendido- Lo peor es que las gemelas no están con nosotros... ¡CORRAN!

No hizo falta decirlo dos veces, todos huyeron del gran monstruo verde. Alguno masculló, habían estado tan cerca de volver al tren. Este reaccionó al acto: de un saltó aterrizó en el suelo y empezó a perseguirlos como un loco. Los humanos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, saltando de vez en cuando, evitando todas las piedras que había en aquella zona. Finalmente, el primer en tropezar fue Ogremon, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente. Todos suspiraron aliviados, sin dejar de correr, al ver eso; pero lo que vieron les quitó el aliento. Al igual que en el interior, en el exterior de la cueva también había numerosos toboganes. Ni siquiera sabían como no se habían dado cuenta antes. Y, como no, Ogremon había ido directo hacia uno de ellos. Aterrizando dolorosamente con uno de sus hombros, comenzó a deslizarse cada vez más rápido. En aquella cuesta tan empinada que había adquirido el terreno y yendo cabeza abajo, la sangre se le bajó rápidamente.

-¡Oh no! -gritó Kalvin al ver a Ogremon- ¡Nos está alcanzando!

-¡Nos va a alcanzar! -dijo Ana desesperada. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia delante, se tranquilizó un poco al observar que su tren también se aproximaba: Ogremon debía de haber desactivado los frenos sin querer.- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí viene un tren! – echó de nuevo un vistazo hacia atrás -. ¡Pero no lograremos subir antes de que nos alcance!

La velocidad que llevaba Ogremon le hacían sentir náuseas y mareos, sentía su brazo arder y la cabeza le iba a estallar. Sólo deseaba frenar. Ya le daban igual los chicos, el tren, y todo.

El tren se aproximaba más y más y, al final, todos terminaron abordándolo sin esperar a que se detuviera. Las gemelas aparecieron de la nada, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Cuando descubrieron los toboganes empezaron a correr de nuevo y al mismo tiempo que Ogremon salía disparado en una curva cerrada ellas se deslizaron por otro más a la izquierda. El impulso les dio exacto para subirse también al tren.

Las puertas de los compartimentos se cerraron solas sin que nadie las tocase, sacando de su campo de visión a un completamente noqueado Ogremon, que todavía no era capaz de levantarse.

-¡Qué alivio! -dijo Michel al limpiarse el sudor de su frente- ¡Sólo espero no volver a ver a ese monstruo nunca más!

-Chicas, muchas gracias -dijo Ana felicitando a las gemelas- En verdad no sé como lograron escapar de aquella criatura – había oído el ruido del túnel cerrarse, y sabía que si ellas no se hubiesen quedado, el monstruo los habría perseguido.

-¡Espera un momento, mocosa! -intervino Lara, mirando perpleja a Ana- ¿Cómo puedes estar agradeciendo la ayuda de dos asesinas a nivel mundial?

-Pero es que si ellas no...

-Asesinas a nivel mundial – repitió Lara, esta vez con lentitud, como si creyese que la niña no la había escuchado correctamente. No era como si no hubiese tratado antes a alguien con un trabajo semejante. Pero esas chicas eran demasiado frías. No les costaría demasiado decidir a quien cargarse primero. Y Ana no era precisamente el tipo de niña que ella considerase que podía lidiar con esa clase de delincuentes.

-¿Eres tú la que trata de hacer recapacitar a alguien? – murmuró Miles, con una ceja alzada.

Al escuchar eso, Lara fue a replicarle, pero sintió como una mano fría se estaba acercando a su mejilla. Por acto reflejo, y todavía con los dientes apretados, golpeó la mano. Se encontró de frente con Karon. La chica se había quitado su guante derecho, y mientras lo mantenía con esa mano, le había tocado la cara con el dorso. Gracias al golpe, el guante se había deslizado de la mano de la gemela.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo en un susurro Lara, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

La expresión de Karon se tornó todavía más fría, haciendo que Lara se encogiese todavía más.

Con una débil disculpa – o tal vez fue una blasfemia – abandonó el vagón. Miles murmuró algo que pareció una burla sobre su cobardía.

- Aquí tienes tu guante.- dijo Ana, quien se estaba levantando del suelo.

Sin embargo, fue Karin tomó el guante para dárselo a su hermana. Karon lo cogió, pero no se lo puso; simplemente se limitó a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chamarra mientras observaba con mirada seria a los demás. Karin abrazó a su hermana. El resto se limitó a tomar asiento a la vez que observaban cómo se alejaban de la montaña, esperando que la tensión terminase pronto.

* * *

**TREN AZUL:**

Después del largo recorrido tras deshacerse de Thunderballmon, el tren azul llegó a un bosque. A través de la ventana empezaron a ver altas plantas, de extrañas hojas y coloridas flores: una vegetación bastante parecida a la de la isla.

-¡Rayos! -dijo Dalia, enfadada.- Si tan sólo este tren se detuviera, podría tomar algunas muestras de esta vegetación.

-Ya tendrás tu oportunidad -dijo Apollo intentando tranquilizar a la chica- Si es que este tren se detiene, claro.-

Nadie más volvió a pronunciar palabra. Todos estaban nerviosos y se preguntaban qué les depararía aquel viaje. Todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido, pero ya había desechado la idea de que fuese algún tipo de sueño o alucinación. Los pellizcos habían dolido. Tras un buen rato, el silencio fue roto por un sonido proveniente del fondo del vagón. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Se miraron unos a otros, completamente tensos. Contaron varias veces, pero no faltaba nadie: todos se encontraban en aquel vagón. Eso convertía al productor del ruido en un completo extraño. Y en aquel momento los extraños no eran buenas noticias.

-Seguro es Thunderballmon de nuevo -comentó Jack preocupado- Tal vez logró seguirnos de alguna manera y quiere su venganza.-

-Pero no está claro que sea él – negó Samuel, aunque sonaba como si quisiese convencerse a sí mismo - Si así fuera, ya nos habría atacado – razonó.

-¿Pero y si es alguien más? -dijo Sonia al recordar a los que subieron al tren rojo- ¿No recuerdan que otras personas se encontraban en aquella estación y se subieron al tren rojo?-

-No sé si te acordaras – interrumpió Amadeus, bastante serio al recordar también a dichas personas- Pero entre esas personas estaban dos chicas que son terroristas mundialmente famosas – no se detuvo cuando los rostros de sus compañeros contrajeron una mueca de miedo - A la mejor esas chicas ya mataron a sus acompañantes y ahora vienen por nosotros.-

-Exacto -asintió Yoshi al respecto- Pero hasta que no abramos la puerta no podemos saber quién es.-

-Creo que deberíamos abrir -comentó David al oír que tocaban más fuerte y se acercaba a la puerta- Puede que sea alguien escapando de esas terroristas o de alguna criatura como Thunderballmon.-

-¡No vas a abrir esa puerta! -intervino Dalia al tomar a David de la mano- Imagina que es otra de esas criaturas extrañas como Thunderballmon y también quiere matarnos.-

-Tranquilícense, por favor -intentó calmar Erika los ánimos- Para estar seguros, es mejor que votemos para decidir si abrir o no la puerta.-

-Dalia tiene razón – masculló Apollo, mirando de forma sospechosa a la puerta – ¿Cómo es que ha aparecido alguién así de repente? No estaba cuando nos montamos la primera vez, y ha tardado mucho tiempo en venir hasta aquí.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? – Samuel lo miró con una ceja alzada - ¿Se subió en marcha?

Pero antes de que Apollo pudiese responder o siquiera hubiesen decidido si abrir la puerta o no, ésta explotó con un gran estruendo. De ella emergió lo que parecía ser un espantapájaros ataviado con una túnica verde, parchada y con mangas blancas y cortas, un pantalón del mismo color que las mangas rematado a la altura de las rodillas, unos guantes color café; así como las botas y el sombrero. Además llevaba un carcaj con flechas y un arco. Al espantapájaros, cuyo cuerpo aparentemente inamovible le hacía parecer un muñeco diabólico, era acompañado por una especie de cuervo de peluche con remiendos. Si les hubiesen preguntado, todos habrían afirmado que tenía un aire bastante siniestro.

-Mi nombre es Nohemon -se presentó el cuervo ante todos- Así que... ¿quién quiere jugar conmigo?

Si les hubiesen preguntado, todos habrían afirmado que tenía un aire bastante siniestro. Sin embargo, Erika no miraba al recién llegado. Era la única que había apartado la vista, para posarla en su propia mochila. Su laptop estaba emitiendo una luz demasiado fuerte, sobretodo si se tenía en cuenta que estaba cerrada. Intranquila, abrió la bolsa y sacó la máquina. Una nueva ventana parpadeaba en la barra inferior. Cuando la maximizó comprobó absorta que un nuevo buscador – que nunca, en todas sus consultas a Internet, había visto – le preguntaba por su próxima búsqueda.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Apollo confundido- ¿Acaso el cuervo es quien controla al espantapájaros? – murmuró curioso, al ver que el muñeco todavía no se había movido.-

-Eso parece -dijo Erika. La chica había tecleado insegura, creyendo en un primer momento que introducir la palabra "Nohemon" no tendría ningún resultado, pero una página más datos de los que pensaba había aparecido – aquí dice que el pájaro controla el resto del cuerpo mediante percepción extrasensorial – una vez que leyó por encima unas líneas más, balanceó, dubitativa, la posibilidad de guardar el laptop o intentar encontrar más información útil sobre aquel mundo; pero decantándose finalmente por la seguridad de su ordenador, prefirió guardarlo hasta que ese sujeto estuviese lejos. O al menos demostrase tener buenas intenciones, pero algo le decía que sería más lo primero que lo segundo.

-Erika... -dijo Sonia algo intrigada, al no haberla visto sacar el laptop- ¿Cómo hiciste para averiguar tan rápido esa información si es la primera vez que vemos a estos tipos?

-No estoy segura -respondió Erika cerrando su mochila- El buscador apareció como si nada; es como si este mundo dotara a mi laptop sobre su información o algo así...-

-Nadie quiere jugar -murmuró Nohemon. Había esperado pacientemente cuando la atención se había desviado de él, pero no iba a hacerlo eternamente. Tenía un misión por cumplir – Y las niñas buscan cosas inservibles – la voz todavía neutra de Nohemon le produjo un escalofrío a Erika, que se acrecentó cuando el digimon sacó una flecha de su carcaj – Vais a morir, no necesitáis saber nada más.

Acto seguido, Nohemon cargó su flecha y el cuervo soltó un profundo chirrido. Los chicos, que ya se habían levantado de sus asientos de la impresión en cuanto el espantapájaros había llegado, se vieron forzados a huir al siguiente vagón con las manos sobre sus oídos. Amadeus retrocedió hasta la pared, pero no cruzó la puerta. Había decidido probar suerte. Sin vacilación sacó una de sus pistolas y disparó dos veces a Nohemon. El dedo del gatillo se congeló a mitad de camino cuando vio las balas hundirse en el cuerpo de la criatura sin que esta se inmutase.

El punto positivo había sido que el impacto había pillado desprevenido al espantapájaros, que había retrocedido un paso ante los disparos, moviendo su mano en el momento que soltó la flecha. Esta cortó el aire y se clavó en el marco de la puerta. Amadeus no dudó ni un segundo, salió corriendo hasta el siguiente vagón, golpeando la puerta tras él y guardando su pistola junto a la otra. Los demás ya habían avanzado otro compartimiento más y Sonia vigilaba tras la ventanilla de la puerta que los unía. Abrió cuando el chico estaba a un paso y volvió a cerrar tan rápido que casi le pilla un pie. Al echar un vistazo, comprobó sorprendido que habían abierto una ventana y estaban saltando.

Ligeramente asustado, miró por la contigua, a tiempo para ver como Dalia saltaba decidida para aterrizar en un gran lago. No se había fijado en el momento en el que había llegado hasta él, pero solo esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente grande para que les diese tiempo a todos.

-¡Vamos, saltad de dos en dos! – los apremió Sonia, que veía a Nohemon acercarse por el pasillo con la siguiente flecha cargada. Con un gesto rápido se acercó a pasar el pestillo, pero la flecha que quedó atascada en la madera, sobresaliendo lo suficiente como para haber tocado su cabeza, le quitó las ganas de volver a acercarse a la puerta, incluso si era para bloquearla.

-¡Se mojará! – gritó Erika, visiblemente nerviosa. Sabía que su vida estaba en peligro, pero no podía perder su laptop, menos ahora.

Sin esperar respuesta, Samuel cogió la funda y la metió en su propia bolsa, forrada con tela impermeable. Fue cuando el chico saltó al agua, acompañado de Amadeus, que el espantapájaros abrió la puerta de una patada. Sonia y Erika ya estaban subidas a los asientos, preparadas para saltar al exterior, pero Nohemon fue demasiado rápido, y tomó a Sonia por la cintura con su mano izquierda, pues en la derecha el cuervo sujetaba el arco con el pico.

-¡Sonia! – gritó Erika asustada.

-¡Vete! – le ordenó. Aunque el digimon la sostenía con un brazo, su forcejeo no era suficiente para soltarse.

De pronto la tensión se liberó y sin dudarlo se lanzó hacia delante, agarró la mano de Erika y juntas saltaron por la ventana. Por suerte, aún faltaban varios metros antes de que apareciese la orilla, por lo que la profundidad del lago fue suficiente para no hacerles daño, nadaron hacia arriba, necesitadas de aire. A su alrededor, un par de personas se acercaban a nado hasta ellas para comprobar como estaban, mientras el resto se acercaban cada vez más a la orilla.

Desde el tren, todavía en marcha, Nohemon observaba como los humanos se alejaban de allí. Habían escapado de sus garras, pero no tardarían en volver a caer de nuevo en ellas.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien? –preguntó Amadeus, una vez todos estuvieron en tierra, con algo más de color después del susto- ¿Falta alguién?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Entonces, Sonia se percató del pie descalzo de Erika y le dijo:

-Erika, tu zapato...

-Fue lo primero que encontré para tirarle al cuervo, creo que lo pillé desprevenido – murmuró mirando su pie descalzo.

-Esto es un problema – Dalia respiró hondo – no puedes caminar descalza.-

-Estaré bien – aseguró.

Pero cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que Dalia posiblemente tuviese razón. El suelo parecía mullido cerca del lago, pero de vez en cuando sobresalían piedras entre la hierba, algunas cubiertas de musgo resbaladizo. Además, toda aquella vegetación no fascinaba a su compañera por nada: varias plantas pequeñas, con flores enanas se deslizaban por el suelo. Quién sabía si serían o no venenosas, porque desde ahí veía una violeta con unas no muy agradables espinas, listas para infectar su pie.

-Pero lo que más me preocupa es de donde salen todas esas criaturas – intentó desviar el tema.

-Y como es que tu laptop puede recabar información sobre este mundo misterioso – añadió Apollo, que parecía bastante interesado en ese tema. Erika no tuvo más remedio que asentir, aquello también era curioso.

-Quizás deberíamos hablar luego de eso –sugirió David al señalar el bosque- Lo primero sería buscar un lugar para secarnos y en dónde pasar la noche.-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el consejo y decidieron adentrarse en el bosque. Al final, por la pérdida del zapato de Erika, Amadeus tuvo que llevarla en brazos, siendo Sonia la que, a su vez, llevaba la mochila de la joven, que acababan de recuperar intacta de la mochila de Samuel.

En las afueras del bosque, Nohemon había conseguido bajarse del tren y reunirse con Thunderballmon. El digimon bala no se fue por las ramas y se saltó los saludos o bienvenidas que cualquier otro podría haber siquiera considerado. Quería saber todos los detalles sobre qué había pasado, y una vez supo que el espantapájaros también había fallado, intensificó las preguntas: ¿qué lo había detenido?¿hacía donde habían ido los humanos?¿cómo habían escapado? El cuervo, para su desgracia, respondió lentamente a cada cosa, casi con pereza. Los había visto claramente entrar en el bosque, y en cuanto regresasen a la zona no sería complicado seguirles el rastro, solo necesitaban un plan. Thunderballmon se frotó las manos, tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

"Mientras que mi querido espíritu oscuro a tratado de acabar con los humanos, y yo se lo he impedido, parece que ahora Thunderballmon y Nohemon haran una alianza. ¿Será momentanea, o duradera? ¿Tendrá buenos resultados? Tendré que esperar para descubrirlo…"

* * *

Este ha sido el capítulo 5, espero que les haya gustado.


	7. Cap 6:Descubrimientos sobre el DigiMundo

**Capítulo 6: Descubrimientos sobre el Digi-Mundo**

**TREN ROJO:**

Tras el incidente entre Lara y Karon, la tension en el tren aumentó. Algunos simplemente se alejaron; como Hugo, que pretendía hacerse el desinteresado, sin mucho éxito; Miles caminaba de un lado al otro; Phoenix se habia sentado bastante apartado del grupo y continuaba sin dirigirles la mirada. Tan solo Kalvin estaba totalmente relajado, aunque su cara denotaba cansancio había vuelto a recostarse cómodamente en los asientos del tren. Por otro lado, las gemelas se habían limitado a sentarse una al lado de la otra, sin moverse ni un ápice.

Ana miraba de vez en cuando a los demás, buscando algún cambio en sus conductas, pero la tensión seguía presente. Se dio la vuelta, y pegó la mejilla al cristal, preguntándose hacia donde irían. Unas formas nuevas aparecieron tras una curva, haciendola saltar en su asiento.

-Miren- dijo, señalando con el dedo a la ventana. -Eso parece ser un pueblo.

Phoenix y Miles se aproximaron a ese lado del tren, para poder observar mejor.

-¿Estará lleno de esas cosas? – preguntó Miles, intentando ocultar su preocupación.

Nadie respondió. A sus espaldas, Kalvin se había levantado, sin llegar a acercarse, observando desde su posición el nuevo paisaje. Las gemelas también habían girado la cabeza, confirmando la nueva información, pero no tardaron en volver a mirar hacia el frente. Tardaron media hora en llegar hasta el pie del poblado, donde el tren se detuvo, pero para entonces ya se había creado un silencio más cómodo. Todos se preguntaban qué encontrarían allí. Con cautela, los chicos bajaron uno por uno. Observaron con atención a su alrededor. Las casas estaban hechas con los materiales que sus habitantes habían tenido más a mano, porque las rústicas construcciones contaban con el mismo tipo de roca que las que ahora ellos mismos pisaban.

Entonces Miles interrumpio el silencio:

-Seguro que aqui hay personas que nos puedan explicar bien donde estamos - dijo entusiasmado, olvidando lo que Phoenix había murmurado minutos ante.

-¡Detente, estúpido! – gritó Lara alterada. Había sido la última en bajarse, porque no había visto el pueblo tan rápido como los demás; pero había llegado a tiempo para ver como su compañero de travesía corría decidido hacia la primera cabaña.  
grito algo preocupada por la idea de que otra criatura los fuese a atacar.

-Vamos, –se giró, corriendo para atrás con una sonrisa confiada -no sean tan negativa.

-¡Idiota! ¡Mira por dónde vas o te chocaras! – lo avisó Kalvin.

Miles lo miró ceñudo y volvió a mirar hacia delante, justo a tiempo para golpearse la cara con la dura madera que estructuraba a una de las cabañas . Algunos de los chicos soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas tras aquel incidente, menos Ana y las gemelas. La primera parecia preocupada por la salud del rubio impulsivo, y las gemelas ni siquiera se inmutaron.

El alboroto contrarrestó el silencio del pueblo y la puerta de la cabaña no tardó en abrirse. El propietario acababa de ser despertado. Un extraño ser miró a Miles curioso, más sorprendido porque el chico estuviese en el suelo que porque fuese un humano. Las miradas eran recíprocas. Les sorprendió que no fuese tan amenazante como los otros monstruos que se habían encontrado antes. No era demasiado alto, con dificultad le llegaba a Miles por la cintura. Su cuerpo estaba hecho completamente de rocas, aunque no había a simple vista nada que las mantuviese unidas.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó extrañado, al ver que Miles no acababa de reaccionar.

Antes de que el chico pudiese responder, el monstruo se hizo a un lado, a tiempo para esquivar un golpe de una de las gemelas; sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada para apartarse de la trayectoria de la segunda. Miles, en un autorerflejo se lanzó a los pies de la que resultó ser Karon, haciendola tambalearse, sin llegar a caer. No solo ella se detuvo, sino también su hermana, incapaces de entender el comportamiento del chico, aunque no llegase a importarles lo más mínimo.

-¿Porque protegiste al enemigo?

-Ni siquiera habeis comprobado que sea un enemigo.

-¿Has comprobado tú que no nos quiere atacar? – preguntó, no muy convencido Hugo.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, sin saber que decir. Aunque todo se volvió a favor de Miles, puesto que Gostumon tampoco parecía dispuesto a mover un dedo en contra de ellos.

-Sois nuevos por aquí ¿verdad? – al ver como los chicos asentían lentamente, el monstruo de piedra suspiró -. Pasad. Algo me dice que buscais un refugio – miró a las gemelas y a Hugo -, el lugar es pequeño pero acogedor.

-Gracias – agradecieron algunos, dispuestos a seguirlo al interior de la casa.

-¿De verdad es seguro? – Hugo seguía con sus dudas.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – Kalvin se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía divertido.

Tal y como había dicho el monstruo, la casa era pequeña. Por dentro se podía advertir la forma octogonal de la contrucción y lo bajo que era el techo, aunque ninguno de los humanos llegaba a tocarlo con la cabeza. Estaba claro que aquello había sido construido a medida. Salvo la pared de la puerta, que era de madera, el resto tenía el mismo aspecto que por fuera, con la única diferencia que aquí estaban contenidas con unas simples estructuras de madera. El mobilario se reducía a una pequeña y rudimentaria cama, una pequeña mesa de madera y un par de piedra talladas que reconocieron como sillas. No había ni una sola ventana, así que lo más probable es que durante el día dejase la puerta abierta para que entrase la luz. Cuando no estaba durmiendo, claro.

-¿Esto es a lo que llamas acogedor? Podrias limpiar esta choza de vez en cuando – Michel se ganó varias miradas de desprecio por parte de sus compañeros.

-Si no te sirve puedes quedarte fuera - le sugirió Kalvin, cansado de las continuas réplicas, mientras se tumbaba en el piso.

Michel simplemente actuo indiferente a ese comentario y se quedo parado contra una pared enrizando su dedo indice en su blanco cabello. No era el lujo al que él estaba acostumbrado; pero tendría que conformase, aunque no fuerade su condición.

-Habia oido historias sobre humanos en el digimundo – empezó el monstruo, después de observarlos un buen rato - pero nunca me imaginé encontrarme con unos. Empecemos por el principio de todas formas: yo soy Gotsumon – se paró un momento – aunque creo que los humanos usan otro tipo de nombres.

-¿Otro tipo? – preguntó Ana, la que se había sentado más cerca de Gotsumon.

-Sí, aunque sois todos humanos utilizais nombres diferentes para cada uno – al ver las caras de los chicos, continuo explicando – a lo que me refiero es que todos los Gotsumon nos llamamos por el nombre de nuestra especie. Todos los digimon lo hacen.

- Espera, espera – lo paró Lara - ¿Qué son todas esas palabras? ¿Digimon? ¿Digimundo?

- ¿No lo sabéis? Vaya, creí que si habíais llegado hasta aquí ya lo sabríais – Gotsumon se rascó su cabeza confundido - Básicamente un digimon es un monstruo digital, estámos hechos a base de datos. El digimundo es nuestro mundo, separado del humano. Ahora concretamente os encontrais en el Poblado Roco.

-¿Acaso estamos en un videojuego o algo así? – murmuró Michel, aunque al ver como Gotsumon lo miraba dubitativo, sin comprender a lo que se refería, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿No volveremos a ver a más personas entonces? – preguntó extrañada Ana.

-No. Recuerda: en la estacion, cuando todos abordamos el tren, habían más chicos. Había otro tren, azul si mal no recuerdo. Lo más probable es que la mayoría subiesen a él y que quizás ellos tambien se encuentren en este mundo – le respondió Phoenix -. De todas formas ¿Nadie se ha parado a pensar...?

-¿Qué cosa? – interrumpió Lara.

-Si me dejas terminar – Phoenix la miró enfadado – si hay especies dentro de la categoría digimon, eso tiene que significar que hay más de esos que han intentado atacarnos.

Todos tragaron saliva, pero antes de poder seguir indagando se oyó una explosion y un fuerte estruendo. Aunque asustados, todos salieron inmediatamente a ver que era lo que habia ocurrido.

* * *

**TREN AZUL:**

Durante una hora, los humanos no pararon de caminar, procurando alejarse todo cuanto podían de las vías. No sabían como sería la trayectoria del tren, ni hacia donde acabaría girando una vez había pasado el lago; por lo que había optado por adentrarse en el bosque. En aquellos momentos, el cansancio estaba empezando a alcanzar a algunos, asi que cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro, decidieron hacer un alto para descansar.

-Ya puedes bajarme – dijo Erika al joven que la cargaba a su espalda.

La chica seguía un poco abochornada. Le había parecido algo exagerado que cargasen con ella simplemente porque le faltase el zapato. Pero a medida que había avanzado en el camino esa idea había perdido fuerza. En algunos tramos la maleza era demasiado densa y habían perdido de vista el suelo muchas veces. Alguno de sus compañeros tenían incluso algún rasguño en tobillos y brazos. No quería saber lo que le habría pasado a ella con el pie al aire.

-Gracias – sonrió cuando tocó el suelo.

-No hay de que – le contestó Amadeus, ahora distraido mientras sacaba sus pistolas-. Que alivio – suspiró, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarlas. Había esperado que se hubiesen mojado demasiado y estropeado, pero tras un pequeño examen, parecían seguir funcionando. Aunque de momento no podría comprobarlo del todo.

-Deberiamos hacer una fogata para secarnos mas rapido - sugirió David, quien estaba "escurriendo" su cabello.

-Buena idea, pero necesitaremos traer algunas ramas primero - masculló Sonia, recelosa de entrar en el bosque más tiempo del debido.

-Yo ire a buscarlas – se ofreció Dalia -. Pero necesitaré a alguien con fuerza que las pueda traer.

-Entonces yo sere quien las traiga – contestó el joven Samuel rápidamente.

Dalia lo miró sorprendida al principio, pero cuando se dirigió a él portaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y que planeas? ¿Traer una de cada a la vez? – preguntó haciendo enfurecer al joven del grupo.

-¡Oye! no me subestimes – gritó Samuel bastante enfurecido.

-No te preocupes: yo tambien iré. Entre los dos traeremos todo el bosque si hace falta – le aseguró Jack con una enorme sonrisa mientras con una mano alborotaba el pelo de Samuel de forma amistosa.

-Como quieran, pero ya vamos.

Los otros dos asintieron y se internaron en el bosque, seguidos de cerca por la mirada de Apollo.

-Si vamos a encender un fuego, será mejor que nos movamos hacia allá –aconsejó. No pasó desapercibido el tono que usó, como quien está acostumbrado a mandar continuamente sobre niños pequeños; o sobre gente que considera que no lo entiende. Un tono que no quiere recibir réplica.

La zona que estaba señalando no estaba demasiado lejos, ya que el claro no era demasiado grande. La hierba se hacia menos abundante en esa zona, por lo que parecía que sería más seguro para encender una fogata y no quemar el resto del bosque en el proceso. Cuando observó como los demás comenzaban a avanzar sin hacer ningún comentario significativo, se giró sobre sus talones y miró a Erika.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó.

-Estoy bien – contestó algo sorprendida – ahora me duele un poco el tobillo, quizás me golpeé al caer del tren, pero puedo andar – aseguró rápidamente. No quería seguir siendo una carga, sobretodo si era para caminar unos pocos metros.

-Está bien, pero no te fuerces – respondió, entrencerró los ojos. No había hecho la pregunta para saber si necesitaría ayuda para ser cargada, pero no la sacó de su error – Por cierto – hizo un ademán para que caminaran juntos - ¿Has averiguado algo sobre ese buscador?

-Todavía no – la chica frunció el ceño – no si hemos tenido que movernos durante una hora.

-Quizás habías recordado haber hecho algo diferente con el portatil antes de encontrarnos con el espantapájaros – Apollo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Con Nohemon? No, creo que no.

-Aún así ¿Me dejarías echarle un vistazo?

Erika asintió lentamente.

-Genial – exclamó Apollo con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba junto a los demás, esperando a que el trío volviese.

Dalia miró a su alrededor, por fin se había librado de los otros dos. Aquella era una oportunidad demasiado buena para malgastarla buscando leña. Sabía que no se quedarían demasiado tiempo, así que no tenía sentido llevar entre los tres un árbol entero. Apartó con suavidad las hojas gigantes de color verde que le cortaban el paso. Había visto a Jack golpearlas con la cara cuando no miraba por donde iba, así que no debían ser tóxicas al tacto.  
Lo que estaba buscando era una flor violeta. Había visto varios especímenes desde el tren y le había parecido bastante interesante. Tóxicamente hablando, claro. Esquivo un par de matorrales y se puso de puntillas. No podía andar demasiado lejos, en su camino hasta el claro se había encontrado con otras dos, así que debía haber más por la zona. No había podido pararse antes porque sus compañeros tenían demasiada prisa escapando del muñeco de trapo. Masculló por lo bajo. No habían encontrado ninguna parada de tren desde que habían comenzado el viaje, así que Nohemon tampoco debería tenerlo fácil para bajarse una vez termino el lago, y mucho menos para seguirles el rastro. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron en cuanto encontró la flor que buscaba. Revolvió entre sus bolsillos, algún frasco libre tenía que tener, no podía haberselos olvidado justo en esa ocasión.

Su mano paró de remover cuando un fuerte golpe sonó a su derecha. El sonido se repitió dos veces más antes de que Dalia se atreviese a asomarse léntamente. Escondido entre unos matorrales, una bolita azul paraceía querer levantarse. Si es que una bola puede hacer tal cosa. Dalia la miró curiosa. Parecía uno de esos monstruos como Nohemon y Thunderballmon, pero completamente inofensivo. Entrecerraba sus ojos rojos y levantaba su largas orejas, señalando su molestia. La chica evitó soltar una carcajada, esa cosa no podía hacer daño a nadie. Giró la cabeza para ver que era lo que el monstruo miraba. Se trataba de otro montruo igual, pero libre de magulladuras y poseedor de una pila de frutos rojos – que Dalia habría tomado por manzanas en cualquier otra situación-.

El digimon herido se abalanzó a botes hacia su adversario, pero fue golpeado en el aire por una corriente de burbujas lilas. Dalia abrió los ojos, alarmada. Quizás no fuesen tan inofensivos. Ella era capaz de identificar un tóxico cuando lo veía, sobretodo su el afectado ponía tales muecas de dolor. Hicieron falta varios golpes más para que el digimon decidiese que no iba a ser capaz de hacerse con la fruta. Dalia supuso que ahora daría media vuelta y se iría, en busca de alguna forma de sanarse. Pero en vez de eso, observó asustada como una luz blanca cubría al herido y modificaba su forma.

Aunque ahora parecía un monstruo diferente, pudo apreciar ciertas similitudes: las orejas, aunque más largas por el nuevo tamaño del digimon, seguían teniendo la misma forma y conservaba el mismo tono de pelaje y de ojos. Cuando el defensor de fruta vio frente a sí a una especie de zorro, con garras afiladas, comenzó a dudar. Y cuando recibió el primer zarpazo, decidió que había perdido. En unos segundos la fruta había sido abandonada y el recién mutado empezaba a cargar con todo lo que podía.

-¡Dalia! – el gritó la sobresaltó - ¿Dónde estás?

La chica masculló cuando reconoció la voz de Samuel. Si hubiese decidido gritar unos segundos antes, cuando el zorro todavía estaba marchandose, habría tenido problemas.

-¡Ya voy! – intentó no sonar demasiado molesta. La flor ante ella todavía prometía un buen número de usos, pero por desgracia no había encontrado ninguno de sus frascos vacíos.

-Estábamos preocupados – dijo Jack, cuando se volvieron a reunir.

Ambos chicos cargaban sendos montones de leña, y parecieron bastante sorprendidos cuando comprobaron que Dalia no ofrecía la misma imagen.

-Os ví tan concentrados y empeñados en reunir un buen montón que creí que un tercero sería demasiado.

Tras un momento de duda los chicos asintieron y los tres juntos emprendieron el camino de vuelta, no sin cierta dificultad en algunos tramos. Por suerte no se habían alejado demasiado, y cuando llegaron al claro sus compañeros todavía no estaban demasiado fríos.

-¡Listo! – exclamó Samuel tras lanzar la leña en el centro del grupo, siendo rápidamente seguido por Jack. En cuanto amontonaron bien las ramas y reservaron unas cuantas para más tarde, Amadeus se apresuró a encender el fuego.

-¡Qué buen trabajo chicos! – los felicitó Sonia, mirando de reojo a Dalia, al notar que ella venía con las manos vacías. O aparentemente vacías.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Samuel, señalando a las manos de Dalia.

Los demás se fijaron. Al parecer la chica no había perdido completamente el tiempo en el bosque. Después de que el digimon se hubo marchado había visto como abandonaba una de sus recompensas, seguramente al no haber podido cargar más. Dalia la alzó en alto, de forma que fue más sencillo verla.

-Lo encontré en el bosque – respondió, con falso desinterés - ¿Quieres?

-¡Claro! – exclamó Samuel contento, pero antes de poder avalanzarse sobre su compañera, Amadeus se interrpuso.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Oye... – empezó a quejarse el más joven, pero fue ignorado.

-No se que problema hay en darle una manzana – Dalia se encogió de hombros, sentandose junto a los demás alrededor del fuego. -¿O el problema es que la querías tú?

-¿Por que tragiste una sola de estas? - prosiguió Amadeus, mirando con sospecha la fruta que Dalia acababa de ponerle en las manos.

-Porque fue la unica que encontré – contestó con simpleza, quitándose la chaqueta.

-Los arboles de por aqui son muy altos y grandes, no creo que de ellos cuelguen una sola fruta – Amadeus no parecía querer darse por vencido con el tema -. Además, ¿por qué no la comiste tu?

-Si quieres llegar a algún punto, – interrumpió Apollo, concentrado en el portatil - dilo de una vez.

-No sabemos si esta fruta es comestible o no, puede que tenga veneno, y no me parece adecuado probarlo en mis compañeros.

-¿Crees que le ofrecí la manzana para probar si esta tenia veneno? – rodó los ojos-. Alguien ve demasiadas películas.

Antes de que nadie más puediese seguir con la conversación, Samuel le cogió la manzana a Amadeus y le dio el primer bocado.

-¿Pero qué haces? – murmuró sorprendido Amadeus.

-¿Qué más da? ahora por lo menos podremos saber si es comestible o no, solo es cuestion de esperar – contestó Samuel con simpleza.

Amadeus negó con la cabeza, cabreado. Era la última vez que trataba de ayudarlo. Al final, y en completo silencio todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego. No lo alimentaron demasiado, pero fue suficiente para secarse. A excepción de Yoshi, que aunque era capaz de sentir el calor, optó por no acercarse demasiado al grupo. Observando las últimas brasas, Dalia recordó la extraña luz que había rodeado al digimon.

-Digievolución – respondió Apollo, cuando Dalia se lo describió. Había decidido que guardar la información no le traía ninguna ventaja – estaba en la página de información básica. Permite a los digimon hacerse más fuertes.

-Ojalá esos dos no infoevolucionen también – murmuró Sonia.

-Digievolucionen – corrigió Apollo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que sea.

-Ya no queda nada de la fogata – avisó David, volviendo a cubrirse con su chaqueta.- Será mejor ponerse en marcha.

-¿Ya? – preguntó Jack asombrado.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, quizás algún monstruo haya visto el fuego – le recordó Amadeus, mientras cargaba a Erika.

El tiempo se congeló cuando encararon de nuevo el camino. A pocos metros de ellos, Nohemon los miraba fijamente, cargando un gran montón de flores, que dejó caer a sus pies, como si de un tributo se tratase.

-Hermosas flores ¿no lo creen? - soltó una risa escalofriante.- Creí que quedarían bien en sus tumbas.-

* * *

"El pequeño poblado de las montañas ha acogido a los humanos del tren rojo sin ningún inconveniente. Ya veremos si se lo replantean, cuando vean los problemas que traen consigo. Por su parte, los humanos del tren azul han hecho ciertos descubrimientos, con la ayuda de aquel portatil. Quizás me sea una molestia... ¿Debería arrebatarselo, o dejar que lo utilicen, para que sea más interesante? Tendré que meditarlo..."


End file.
